The Face of a Hidden Past
by Misteryname
Summary: Desde que se formó la Academia Alius el miedo se ha manifestado por todo el mundo. Las personas vivían atemorizadas por aquellos que usaban el fútbol para destruir. Pero una chica fue capaz de escapar de toda esa pesadilla. Lo cierto es que estaba completamente sola, no le importaba a nadie y nadie le importaba a ella...Hasta que ciertos chicos entraron en su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo, por favor. Bien, este fic se desarrollará en torno a la segunda temporada de Inazuma Eleven, mientras los del Raimon luchan contra la amenaza de la Academia Alius/Instituto Alien (yo utilizaré el primer término). No sé si este fic lo haré de OC's (es que ahora no sé dónde encajarían en la historia), pero si me decido, os enviaré la ficha así que no os preocupéis.**

**En este fic participará Arlette, más conocida como Princessfic a la que le doy las gracias, ella fue la que me animó a escribirlo. **

**Bueno y sin más que decir, espero que os guste y por favor, denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

** Prólogo**

**Lo dejó todo atrás, a su familia, a sus amigos y lo peor de todo es que ya nada la importaba. Lo arruinó todo por culpa de los estúpidos valores que la impartieron de pequeña. Y esos valores la hicieron replantearse seriamente qué era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Bien y mal, las dos caras de una misma moneda, las dos muy diferentes pero a la vez similares, las dos con diferentes aspectos y virtudes. Pero, sin embargo, hay un detalle que no todos vemos, y es que una no podría existir sin la otra… Y ahora, ya sabía con seguridad de qué lado estaba.**

"_Ser inteligente…la inteligencia no es sacar buenas notas en los exámenes, ni saber la raíz cuadrada de 344.782.134 Ser inteligente no se trata de saber que cuando dos átomos se juntan, algo nuevo nace…_

_Ser inteligente es saber diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal, es saber tomar decisiones que tarde o temprano se harán presentes en tu futuro. Ser inteligente es hacerte responsable de tus actos…Eso es la inteligencia."_

**Siempre la habían dicho que era una chica lista, siempre ha sobresalido allá donde pisaban sus pies y todos sus logros eran reconocidos y compensados; pero también sus fallos eran recriminados y sobre todo cuando el corazón de aquel al que llamaba "padre" se había colmado de furia y venganza… Esa faceta suya se podría llamar virtud, algo bueno ciertamente. Pero también podría llamarse defecto, ya sabéis, aquellas facetas que posee una persona que, al fin y al cabo, podrían considerarse malas desde un punto de vista diferente; sobre todo cuando los demás esperan de ti algo que ciertamente no eres…**

**Su infancia no fue muy sencilla, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de aquello, no puedes centrarte en algo que ocurrió hace años y que prácticamente habías olvidado, no era el momento de centrarse en el pasado; lo que importa ahora es el presente. **

"_Pasado, presente y futuro...Etapas del tiempo por las que todos pasamos._

_Tarde o temprano, el pasado se quedará atrás._

_Pero sin embargo, te das cuenta de que el presente y el futuro, se realizan en tu día a día, nunca acaban…"_

**Supongo que todos hemos tenido problemas, algunos más que otros, unos con fácil solución y otros no tan sencillos, pero son problemas al fin y al cabo.**

"_De pequeña aprendí que ante un problema solo puedes hacer dos cosas:_

_Hacer frente al problema, encararte a él, mirarle fijamente a los ojos y luchar… O huir, poner tierra de por medio y alejarte de él para siempre…_

**Pero hay momentos en lo que todo no es color de rosa, no siempre te saldrán bien las cosas. Y no obtendrás el resultado que esperabas…**

_Fui una ilusa al pensar que podía enfrentarme a él; un problema tan grande no se soluciona por arte de magia. Y pronto descubrí por las malas que, a veces, el problema escapa a tu control, no puedes mirarle a los ojos ni luchar contra él, y solo te queda una opción…huir y dejarlo todo."_

**Ya no es el momento de mirar atrás, no puedes arrepentirte ni esperar que un milagro caiga del cielo y solucione tus problemas…**

**Ella no era feliz, ni estaba satisfecha de abandonar a los que alguna vez fueron su familia… Ahora estaba sola, completamente sola, no le importaba a nadie, ni nadie la importaba a ella. La única persona en la que podía confiar era ella misma, porque de no ser así, estaba muerta…**

"_Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado en quien confiamos, un día eres la chica más feliz del mundo y al otro solo eres una estúpida ingenua a la que le han clavado un puñal por la espalda. _

_Lo más triste es que yo fui esa ingenua. Pero se acabó, me cansé, aprendí por las malas que no puedes confiar en nadie a no ser que sea en ti mismo, porque tarde o temprano, la persona a la que más quieres te dejará o te traicionará. Y eso es una herida que nunca cicatrizará. Y nunca es mucho tiempo…"_

**Supongo que es triste que esas personas a las que algún día quiso ahora solo la vieran como un enemigo, como una **_**"rebelde"**_**.**

**Pero en el fondo lo agradecía, esas mismas personas la abrieron los ojos, dando a entender que para ellos en realidad solo era una muñeca de porcelana sin sentimientos, solo era alguien que si fallaba, entorpecería sus planes; solo un triste peón en un tablero de ajedrez… No era nadie. Y se hartó.**

"_Ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, he sido una ingenua, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Porque de pequeña me enseñaron que no todo en la vida es bueno, me enseñaron a aprender de mis errores. Y os aseguro que no tropezaré dos veces con la misma piedra."_

**También era triste mirarse al espejo y ver a una chica que había arruinado su vida, porque así era como ella se veía. En esos momentos, no quería existir, quería desaparecer, borrarse del mapa y dejarlos a todos más tranquilos. Pero no les iba a dar esa satisfacción, no, eso nunca…Y seguiría viviendo, pero lejos de ellos. Donde nadie la encontrara.**

"_Cada lágrima que he derramado es símbolo de mi dolor, dolor que ellos me causaron y que en el fondo, ese dolor día a día se volvía más y más fuerte. Sencillamente insoportable."_

**Estaba sola, completamente sola, pero se sentía segura al estar alejada de aquellos que la habían hecho daño. Porque gracias a ellos se había convertido en lo que ahora es. En el fondo su nuevo Yo la gustaba, había pasado de ser la típica niña insegura, a ser una fuerte chica que luchaba por sus ideales.**

"_Ya no volveré a lamentarme, no me verán derramar más lágrimas, no les voy a dar esa satisfacción. No volverán a ver mis ojos cristalizados, porque me voy para siempre…"_

**Y aquella joven estaba completamente segura hasta cierto día, día en el que unos insignificantes muchachos entraron en su vida.**

"_Mi nombre alguna vez fue Izumi, lo cierto es que siempre me ha gustado mi nombre, lástima que ahora tenga que ocultarlo tras una dura coraza, coraza que impide mostrar al exterior mi verdadero yo… Ahora, estoy lejos, a salvo, segura…Y me llamo Evangelyne, un nombre con el que me siento a gusto, un nombre con el que nadie sabrá quién soy en realidad y agradezco eso. Pero no es momento de presentaciones. Ahora, hay una historia que contar…_

* * *

En un sereno lugar, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Una suave brisa corría libre envolviéndolo con una sensación de relajación. Se podía oír el correr del agua por una delicada fuente de piedra y bambú, también se podía oír los rápidos movimientos de una gran brocha sobre las cálidas aguas del té, mientras éstas se fundían con las especias obteniendo un suave color verde en un pequeño recipiente de madera.

Ese lugar era una pequeña caseta situada alrededor de un campo donde se podía apreciar la tranquilidad que solo la madre naturaleza podía transmitir. En aquella caseta se situaban dos hombres sentados de rodillas en una mesa bastante baja, otorgándole un toque oriental al lugar.

El primero era un hombre aparentemente de mediana edad; éste tenía el cabello bien peinado, de un color verdoso con ligeros toques azules bastante oscuro. Poseía una piel bastante pálida, otorgándole una apariencia bastante enfermiza aunque, no es que estuviera enfermo si no que su tono de piel era así. Era portador de unos siniestros ojos negros que no transmitían emoción alguna e iba vestido con un elegante traje. Él se situaba justo en frente del segundo hombre, al otro lado de la mesa.

El segundo era un hombre anciano, éste era bajito y de un gran busto. Tenía la piel algo bronceada, sus ojos eran bastante pequeños, incluso parecían que estaban cerrados. Vestía una túnica tradicional japonesa aunque algunos la llaman quimono, ésta era azul y blanca. Tenía unas grandes orejas y su pelo era de un tono castaño verdoso. Y como todo hombre anciano, algunas arrugas se asomaban en su rostro. Éste era el que preparaba el té. Se notaba que ese hombre era bastante tradicional.

-Mmm… Ya veo –Fue el hombre anciano quien habló- Así que la joven Spica se ha ido…-Dijo en un tono relajado pero a la vez pensativo, el otro hombre que lo acompañaba solo asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, señor? –Dijo el hombre de aspecto enfermizo con un tono formal pero a la vez serio.

-Se podría decir que el momento del desenlace está cerca…-Respondió el anciano totalmente fuera de contexto sin expresar lo que el otro hombre quería oír. Seguido de esto, abrió los más los ojos, mostrando que éstos eran de un color castaño bastante atractivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un una sala oscura, no muy lejos de allí, se encontraban tres chicos situados sobre tres diferentes pilares. Éstos estaban colocados de manera en que si los mirabas desde arriba, creaban un efecto triángulo. Como he dicho antes, era un lugar oscuro, la única iluminación que había eran tres estelas de luz que salían del centro de la sala; una roja, otra azul y otra blanca que se situaban iluminando a los chicos. Estos se situaban en frente de lo que parecía ser una especie de tronos situados en la cima de su pilar correspondiente.

-Te divertiste mucho, ¿verdad Guran? –Dijo el que estaba iluminado por la estela roja, se podía apreciar un tono de arrogancia en su voz; su silueta mostraba un cabello rojizo intenso peinado en forma de tulipán en la parte de arriba de su cabeza aunque desde otra perspectiva parecía que varias llamas se asomaban en su pelo. Poseía unos extraños ojos color ámbar y dos líneas negras que se asomaban en su rostro a partir de éstos. Estaba claro que era de esos que se creían superiores a los demás aunque eso le otorgaba un toque de rebeldía, y eso era algo en lo que se fijaban muchas chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo el mencionado de la estela blanca, éste tenía el pelo rojo peinado en punta con ligeras ondas y un extraño flequillo acabado en punta. Poseía una piel extremadamente pálida, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda con unas pupilas bastante claras. Era atractivo, sin duda.

-Te enfrentaste a ellos, y encima usando el nombre de Génesis. –El tercero, estaba iluminado por la estela azul y su voz era fría, pero se podía apreciar un toque sensual en ésta. Éste tenía el pelo color nieve peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Poseía unos hermosos ojos azules como el propio hielo. Piel nívea. Presentaba un toque de superioridad en su rostro, sin duda era bastante apuesto.

-Solo me divertía un poco…-Los demás chicos presentes en esa sala gruñeron de rabia –Solamente lo hice para comprobar una cosa, ¿de verdad no se os hace interesante el equipo Raimon? –Hizo una pequeña pausa- En especial Mamoru Endo, es un chico bastante peculiar…

-¿Hablas del equipo con el que por poco acabas? –Dijo el de ojos color ámbar.

El pelirrojo iluminado por la estela blanca se carcajeo y seguido de esto dijo:

-Cuando te enfrentes a ellos lo entenderás…

-Puede que ahora vosotros, disfrutéis del honor de poseer el título de Génesis, pero más os vale no cometer ningún error. Además con la huida de Spica, el equipo deja mucho que desear, así que no os confiéis. -Comentó el iluminado de la estela azul.

Al escuchar ese último nombre, que hacía referencia a Spica, una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de aquel al que llamaban Guran, éste solo reprimió su sentimiento de rabia y contestó:

-Tranquilos, un error como ese no volverá a suceder. –Dijo en un tono seco -Os aseguro que me tomo muy en serio sus advertencias.

Y dejando a un lado ese tema, el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos se carcajeo en silencio para dar paso a las siguientes palabras:

-Pronto el equipo Prominencia (Prominence, en España), nos quedaremos con ese título, ya lo verás. Nosotros seremos el nuevo Génesis. –Dijo éste bastante seguro de lo que decía.

-No estés tan seguro –Esta vez fue el del pelo color nieve quien habló –Nosotros, el equipo Polvo de Diamante (Diamomd, en Español) no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

Guran hizo caso omiso de las palabras procedentes de sus compañeros.

"_Mamoru Endo ¿eh?" _**Pensó aquel al que llamaban Burn.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, los muchachos del equipo Raimon se encontraban cenando animadamente en una pequeña caseta de playa, en otra isla que no era Okinawa; porque debido a un incidente que tuvo Megane anteriormente, habían perdido el barco que les llevaría a su destino.

Pero habían sacado algo bueno de todo eso, ahora se encontraban con su nuevo amigo Tsunami, al que habían conocido recientemente. Este pelirrosa de tez morena, a pesar de ser un año mayor que ellos, optaba una actitud bastante despreocupada, pero fue muy considerado al traerles la cena, que consistía en un gran pez que él mismo había pescado y después habían cocinado quedando al fin un rico manjar al estilo de los mares del sur.

Todos estaban muy contentos, en especial el capitán del equipo. Endo había conocido a un buen amigo, solo quedaba reencontrarse con el que había venido a buscar.

Pero como bien había dicho la entrenadora Hitomiko, aún no estaba seguro si "el delantero de fuego" que se encontraba en Okinawa era el ex-delantero del Raimon: Shuuya Goenji.

Por eso, la entrenadora, se había adelantado. Ella quería averiguar todo lo posible sobre el fantástico jugador del que se hablaba tanto en Okinawa, pero por su cuenta, claro.

Pero a pesar de los bajos porcentajes que había de volver a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, el portero mantenía una fe ciega. Tenía la esperanza de que muy pronto, el Raimon volvería a ser lo que era antes. Con el poder del fuego de su parte.

* * *

En la gran isla de Okinawa; se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una playa una hermosa joven, ésta observaba como el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Sin duda un atardecer digno de admirar.

La joven aparentaba tener unos 15 años, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ésta era portadora de unos preciosos ojos plata mercuriosos, eran raros, lo sé, pero cualquiera que los viera caería rendido ante tal belleza. Su cabello era negro como la misma noche, bastante largo y ondulado con unos ligeros reflejos blancos. Tenía un hermoso flequillo bien cuidado hacia la derecha. Su piel era como la porcelana misma. Era alta y delgada, y se notaba que estaba bien desarrollada.

Ésta vestía unos jeans y blusa roja y dado que estaba sentada en la arena, había dejado sus "convers" rojas a un lado mostrando unos delicados pies que se asomaban entre los miles y millones granos de arena que había bajo éstos.

Se quedó maravillada por unos minutos gracias al paisaje que había presenciado, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. Cogió su móvil e hizo una llamada, esperó impaciente a que ese pitido infernal que hacía referencia al contestador dejara de sonar para dar paso la voz que esperaba escuchar. Tardó unos segundos y…por fin. Todo indicaba que en la otra línea habían cogido el teléfono y en eso, una delicada voz femenina pronunció un _"¿Si?"_

La pelinegra solo dijo:

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, su voz expresaba un ligero toque de preocupación.

-"¿Hikari?" –Dijo la delicada voz de la otra línea –"¿Eres tú?"

-Claro que soy yo, tonta –Dijo la chica en un tono burlón -¿Estás bien?

-"Sí, lo he conseguido" –Expresó la voz.

La pelinegra solo sonrió aliviada y seguido de esto colgó. Estaba feliz, su amiga lo había conseguido…Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver su reloj, la expresión de felicidad en su rostro se transformó en una de molestia. Era tarde, debía volver a la base.

"_Rayos" _**Pensó.**

Entonces, se levantó de la arena, cogió sus zapatillas y se largó.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo, y ántes que nada: NO ME MATEN, ya sé que es un poco corto pero el capítulo 1 será más largo así que no os preocupéis **** ahora os dejo unas preguntas:**

**-¿Os ha gustado?**

**-¿Lo continúo?**

**-¿Os ha parecido interesante?**

**-¿Me dejan un review?**

**Y sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Un saludo a todos.**

**Bye.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bien, primero de todo quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad. Si os soy sincera, al principio creí que mi historia no tendría mucho éxito por el pésimo summary que escribí. Pero vuestros comentarios me animaron mucho, y os estoy muy agradecida. Ahora os quiero dejar algunas aclaraciones que, como niña despistada que soy, se me olvidó comentarlas en el prólogo **

**-Esta historia se desarrollará desde los capítulos 47 y 48 de la segunda temporada hasta el final de ésta.**

**-Habrá momentos tanto del anime como de mi invención, si quieren entender mejor la historia, vuélvanse a ver la temporada desde los capítulos mencionados anteriormente.**

**-Soy española, pero nombraré a los personajes por su nombre en japonés, para mayor comodidad hacia los lectores.**

**-Nombraré las técnicas tanto en su nombre español como en el latino.**

**-Este fic no será Yaoi ni Yuri.**

**-Si hay alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo. Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas así que si hay algo que no les guste o les gustaría que mejorara, díganmelo.**

**-Si quieren que ocurra algo "especial" en la historia, o les gustaría sugerir algún momento de su invención, díganmelo, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Izumi, o mejor dicho Evangelyne, había pasado por muchas ciudades, todas ellas hermosas a su manera, todas ellas diferentes pero con una esencia que es capaz de cautivar los corazones de muchos turistas. Lo que ocurre es que ella no era ninguna turista, ni mucho menos; aquellas ciudades pertenecían a su país natal, Japón.

La respuesta era simple, había viajado de ciudad en ciudad esquivando a esas personas que la consideran una _rebelde._

Pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, algo la salía bien, después de la huida lo había dejado todo atrás, a sus amigos, aquellos a los que consideraba familia; a Hikari y a "él", a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a la persona que había estado con ella desde el primer momento, pero lo más importante, había dejado a la persona que estuvo con ella desde el momento en el que nació. Y eso a Eva le causaba una profunda tristeza. Pero como he dicho antes, por fin algo le salía bien. Había conseguido pasar desapercibida, y todo gracias a una persona, no la conocía demasiado, pero algo es algo ¿no?

Aquella persona era un simple _detective_, se llamaba Onigawara Gengorou aunque él prefería que lo llamaran simplemente "detective", algo que según Evangelyne, resultaba patético. A ella solo le importaba pasar desapercibida, haría todo lo posible para hacerlo, nadie debía saber su paradero y para eso, lamentablemente necesitaba ayuda.

Hasta que aquel hombre apareció, él se la ofreció a cambio de algo, y ese "algo" era información, así es, Evangelyne poseía una valiosa información que ayudaría a cerrar el caso en el que él trabajaba. Pero, como siempre le habían dicho a la joven, era una chica lista, y cualquiera que estuviera en una situación como la suya, planificaría todos y cada uno de sus pasos, pero lo más importante, pediría confidencialidad; nada ni nadie debía saber quién era ella realmente, si no, no vería la luz del día en mucho tiempo…

Él era alto y delgado, de unos cuarenta años, pelo castaño y ojos negros aparentemente sin expresión alguna y una inconfundible barba canosa, parecía sacado de una película. Era serio pero amable, a veces un tanto sarcástico y burlón pero se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo; ni si quiera la joven que lo acompañaba sabía cómo semejante tipo podía aguantar a una niñata tan orgullosa y testaruda como ella. Por lo menos eso era lo que su mente reflejaba.

Pero en el fondo, aquella joven se sentía mal tratando así a las personas, ella no era así, pero tenía que mantenerse distante para alejar a la gente, todo lo hacía para no hacerles daño ni ponerles en peligro…Pero aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía sola. La soledad y la desesperación se habían apoderado de ella, pero Eva no quería dar esa impresión, si lo hacía, sus "enemigos" la verían débil, y eso era algo que no podía consentir.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que todo sucedió, pero no es el momento de volver atrás y recordar; eso sería muy doloroso para la muchacha. Ahora nos centramos en el trayecto de esos dos, "El detective y la niña" o por lo menos eso decía el hombre cuando quería burlarse de ella y eso la molestaba bastante, no le gustaba nada que la subestimaran, y mucho menos que la llamaran "niña". Pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo y soportar esas tonterías, al fin y al cabo, ahora eran…¿Cómo decirlo? Compañeros ¿no?

Ahora, se dirigían a Okinawa, son las cuatro y media de la tarde, allí esperaban cumplir con su nueva misión, pero si algo tenían claro es que había que tener cuidado.

_Aquellas personas_ tienen un nuevo objetivo, buscan a un chico que se hace llamar "el delantero de fuego" y la misión de aquel detective es, claramente, protegerle y dar caza a aquellos que le atormentan con el objetivo de apoderarse de él, y todo por culpa de esa estúpida Academia Alius/Instituto Alien **(yo utilizaré el término "Academia Alius")**.

La joven se sintió furiosa. El simple hecho de recordar ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaba bastante agitada y no precisamente por el miedo, sino por el odio, aquellas personas estaban utilizando a gente inocente para llevar a cabo sus malvados planes, y lo peor de todo, la habían utilizado ella, a sus amigos y a…No quería ni pensarlo, así que cayó en la cuenta de que debía tranquilizarse y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante ahora, ayudar a ese detective de cuarta (Como ella le llamaba) a cumplir su misión.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo el de la barba en un tono más alto.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza con una indiscutible mueca de disgusto, aunque sabía que el detective no la podía ver. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería aquel peculiar hombre e intuía que esto le iba a hacer mucha gracia.

Aquella muchacha salió de uno de los baños del lujoso avión en el que se encontraba. Estaba totalmente cambiada, y eso saltaba a la vista. Estaba vestida de chico, con unos pantalones marrón chocolate, deportivas marrones un poco más oscuras y una chaqueta naranja con algunos detalles azul marino que no mostraban las facetas de una adolescente de 14 años que la chica poseía, dado que era una chaqueta bastante ahogada. Su largo cabello se escondía tras la capucha de ésta, apenas se podía distinguir su rostro, y mucho menos sus inconfundibles ojos extrañamente rosas. Estos poseían un brillo bastante inusual, eran tan bellos como la vida misma. La pena es que ahora daba la sensación de que a esos preciosos orbes les faltaba algo, había un pequeño vacío en ellos y eso era triste, sobre todo cuando en un tiempo atrás, en éstos se podían apreciar una gran dulzura que era capaz de mover montañas.

-Valla, valla, te queda mucho mejor de lo que pensaba -dijo el detective con un indiscutible tono de burla -Deberías acostumbrarte a vestir así ¿sabes?

- Y tú deberías aprender a callarte –dijo ella entre dientes- Encima no te burles, porque si sigues así, esta ropa horrible te la pondrás tú. -pronunció resaltando la última frase.

-Vamos, no te enfades, además, fuiste tú la que te prestaste voluntaria a ayudar a ese chico.

-Solo lo hice por justicia, nada más, y si me disculpas… -Dando a entender que se iba, de mala gana, Evangelyne entró de nuevo al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Al piloto de aquel avión no le iba a gustar nada el trato que le deba a sus instalaciones.

**Suspiró cansada.**

"_Justicia, es una palabra muy fuerte que no se dice a la ligera, hablar de justicia era algo muy serio y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie… Sí, esa era una de las causas por las que ayudaba a aquel chico que no conocía de nada, pero había algo más, al enterarte del extraño caso de ese chico y de los planes de esas horribles personas __**(Aunque seamos honestos, a esos tipos, ciertamente no se les puede llamar personas, una persona posee algo que esos monstruos no tienen y ese "algo", son sentimientos) **__decidió ayudarlo. En su momento, aquella joven no sabía si eso que la impulsó a ayudarlo era pena, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía perfectamente que no era solamente eso, sino un enorme deseo de venganza hacia esos tipos, pero quería convencerse de lo contrario…Ella no era así, no quería convertirse en una persona vengativa aunque tenía sus razones. Después de todo, perder a un hermano es lo peor que te puede pasar, y si no hacían algo, ese chico experimentaría esa catástrofe. Y ella no quería eso, no quería ver a más personas perder a sus seres queridos solo por la avaricia de esos hombres, ella ya había pasado por eso…_

-Tan amable como siempre…-susurró él.

-¡Te he oído!- dijo una malhumorada Evangelyne desde el baño.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, salió del baño, pero ya no llevaba aquella ropa ahogada que, seamos realistas, no le quedaba nada bien.

Ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta abierta rosa encima de ésta. Llevaba unas medias de fútbol a la altura de las rodillas rosas, y unas deportivas blancas. Sobre su laceo cabello rubio, bastante largo, llevaba una gorra blanca con detalles rosas. Por fin se distinguían sus extraños ojos que según la gente, le hacían una persona bastante peculiar.

Así era ella, una chica de piel nívea como la porcelana, aunque no era demasiado pálida. Sus largos cabellos rubios recorrían su espalda como si del agua de una cascada se tratase. Su flequillo recto le daba un aire tierno. Era de estatura media, estaba desarrollada pero no en exceso y parecía una bailarina al expresar elegancia. Pero lo más importante es que era dueña de unos grandes orbes rosas. Era una joven bastante hermosa, o al menos eso era lo que transmitía.

-Siéntate y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, vamos a aterrizar en breve. -Dijo el detective con un tono más serio.

Acto seguido, la muchacha se sentó justo a su lado, en un asiento color azul bastante cómodo y cumplió sus órdenes sin mencionar nada.

El avión comenzaba a descender del aire lentamente, ella sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al instante, solo quería acabar con esta estúpida misión cuanto antes y seguir con su vida alejada de todo y de todos. Pero ya estaba metida en esto, ella sabía perfectamente que el hombre que tenía a su lado no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no al menos hasta que acabara toda esta locura. Y mucho menos esas personas, sabía perfectamente que removerían cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

"_Rayos" _**pensó ella **"¿_Cómo es posible que éste hombre le tenga tanto afecto a un insignificante mocoso y a su estúpido equipo?" _

**Bufó; hasta el detective la oyó, y éste solo se preguntaba en qué demonios estaría pensando ahora.**

La rubia clavó su vista en unos archivos que revisaba atentamente su acompañante. En ellos había una foto de carnet de un chico de más o menos de su edad, con el pelo color crema peinado en punta, de piel algo bronceada y unos ojos que a simple vista parecían negros.

"_Shuuya Goenji ¿eh?" _**Se dijo a sí misma con una expresión de duda en su rostro.**

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba cierto equipo de fútbol subido a un barco con la intención de buscar a su antiguo amigo. Destino: Okinawa.

"_Pronto nos veremos Goenji, y esta vez, volveremos a jugar al fútbol para derrotar a esos alienígenas" _**Pensó muy enérgico su capitán.**

-Oye Endo…-La voz de Tachimukai resonó en sus oídos, éste se acercaba a paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

-¿Cómo es Goenji?-Dijo tranquilo.

-Pues…-dijo este haciendo una pequeña pausa- Shuuya Goenji, es… -Se carcajeó -Lo conozco desde que se formó el equipo, gracias a sus técnicas alcanzamos la victoria en muchos partidos. Es un fantástico amigo y un jugador excepcional. -Dijo éste- El delantero de fuego que dicen que se encuentra en Okinawa… tiene que ser él. -Afirmó- Y me gustaría jugar de nuevo con él, para derrotar a la Academia Alius- Dijo verdaderamente entusiasmado con una de sus sonrisas.

Tachimukai sonrió y dijo:

-Espero que lo encontremos pronto, me gustaría conocerle.

Se escucharon los pasos de Kido acercarse a la proa del barco, y éste rápidamente se unió a la conversación.

-Lo encontraremos, y formaremos el equipo más fuerte de todo el mundo. –Dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba levemente.

Endo solo asintió.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora aproximadamente, ahora son las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, el avión aterrizó con éxito en la maravillosa isla de Okinawa y ahora, en otro lugar de aquella isla se encuentran dos personas en la habitación de un majestuoso hotel.

Aquella habitación era bastante espaciosa, muy bonita por cierto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color perla que muy pocas personas podrían percibir, ya que a simple vista parecía blanco. Había dos grandes ventanales con una puerta de cristal que daban a un precioso balcón con vistas a un hermoso jardín para uso y disfrute de los huéspedes. En el centro había dos pequeños sillones color blanco que daban inicio a un pequeño salón que adornaba la sala. Y en el otro extremo de la habitación, concretamente en la parte derecha, se encontraban dos camas individuales de sábanas blancas justo al lado de las ventanas. Mientras que en la parte izquierda había una mesa alta con cuatro sillas alrededor.

Aquellos dos no se podían quejar.

Pero ya había pasado el momento de asombros y exclamaciones por parte de la ojirrosa, que por cierto se había ilusionado mucho.

Ahora, unos minutos después, se aproximaba hacia la puerta justo cuando escuchó la voz de aquel peculiar detective que la molestaba tanto.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -Dijo él con tono severo.

-A dar una vuelta -Respondió Evangelyne sin más.

-Es demasiado peligroso y lo sabes, si nos descubren, todo nuestro plan se irá directo a la basura, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-¡¿Puedes calmarte de una maldita vez?! Solo voy a dar un paseo, quiero ver la isla…

-¿Y si ellos están aquí?-Dijo con frías palabras.

-No me reconocerán –Dijo la rubia tranquilamente mientras cogía unas gafas de sol y se acomodaba su gorra de tal manera que nadie la reconocería- Hay miles de adolescentes por el mundo, y no creo que se paren justo delante de mí, no sospecharán nada. Es más, me estarán buscando en otros países, a estas alturas, creerán que me he borrado del mapa.

-Esa gente no es tonta -Se notaba una cierta molestia en sus palabras.

-Ni yo tampoco -Con el mismo tono, Evangelyne dejó al hombre sin palabras en su boca.

Pero el detective se hartó de discutir y solo pronunció un "Haz lo que quieras", pero justo antes de que la ojirrosa saliera por la puerta dijo:

-Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-Dijo el detective cambiando su tono de molestia a uno de preocupación.

Ella solo sonrió triunfante y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

"_A veces es insoportable, pero en el fondo, sé que lo hace para protegerme" _**Pensó **_"Bueno, vamos a conocer la isla…"_

Cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios, había ganado este asalto y se había salido con la suya. Evangelyne ya llevaba demasiado tiempo escondida, necesitaba un poco de libertad en su vida aunque ella misma sabía que tras una gorra y unas gafas… Eso no se podía llamar ciertamente libertad. Aunque la rubia no le daba mucha importancia a eso, así que comenzó a caminar.

Por fin tenía un rato para ella sola, sin pesados que le dieran órdenes a cada minuto del día, así que comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente, porque necesitaba dedicar algún tiempo a hacer lo que quisiera ¿No?, porque era SU tiempo y nadie se lo podía quitar. Era su momento de paz.

"_Espero que por lo menos Hikari no esté tan estresada como yo, ella no aguantaría ni un minuto más así…no, definitivamente no, explotaría." _**Sonrió divertida al recordar como era su amiga, y precisamente no la recordaba como una chica paciente y relajada. La rubia se carcajeó en silencio. Ella tenía la suerte de ser una de las pocas personas que conocía bien a la pelinegra (por no decir la única), ya que la chica mostraba una actitud fría y distante ante los demás incluso a veces era algo bipolar, y eso le causaba mucha gracia. Sin embargo, cuando la conocías bien, Hikari se volvía una persona totalmente diferente, se podría decir que se volvía amable e incluso dulce. Aunque la gente no la imaginaba de esa forma. Si la pelinegra estuviera en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ella, le daría uno de sus ataques de furia. A veces podía ser cruel, pero era buena chica, o eso pensaba Eva.**

* * *

Todos los integrantes del equipo Raimon se encontraban en la orilla de una de las exóticas playas de Okinawa, así es, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Y planeaban muy animadamente la búsqueda de Goenji pero sin olvidar que también debían entrenar para hacerse más fuertes. Algunos estaban bastante entusiasmados con la idea de volver a ver a su antiguo amigo, otros sentían una gran curiosidad y un enorme deseo de conocer a aquel delantero del que tanto hablaba Endo, que sin duda era el que más entusiasmado estaba; no paraba de pensar en la idea de volver a ver a Goenji, a su gran amigo Goenji.

También sabían que a lo mejor se encontraban con Tsunami, el amigo del que se habían separado hace apenas un día, y dado que él también vivía allí, lo más probable era que se encontraran. Pero lo primero es lo primero, habían venido a los mares del sur en busca del "delantero de fuego" y no pararían hasta encontrarlo, eso seguro.

Lamentablemente, lo que ellos no sabían es que un pelirrojo de unos inconfundibles ojos color ámbar, también andaba por allí bastante "entusiasmado" con la idea de conocer a quienes serían sus próximos adversarios, sin mencionar lo que su "amigo" Guran le había comentado.

* * *

Hikari estaba bastante molesta, el solo hecho de recordar lo que pasó hace unos momentos la ponía hecha una furia. Estaba que echaba chispas, ¿Cómo podía haber accedido a semejante estupidez?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, era inútil, ya no se podía arrepentir. "Lo hecho, hecho está." Pero ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en esos momentos? ¿Se había dejado intimidar por él? No, no era eso, eso jamás sucedería, pero entonces ¿qué había pasado? Su mente empezó a analizar detenidamente lo ocurrido hace unos minutos…

_Una pelinegra con reflejos rojo sangre caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de un extraño lugar que resultó ser una base. Las paredes eran grises, monótonas y el suelo era de un negro como el carbón. Ahí faltaba algo, color, o eso es lo que pensaba la pelinegra cada vez que sus profundos ojos escarlata chocaban con las frías paredes. Hacía calor, la chica se apartó su oscuro flequillo de la cara y se acomodó su ondulado cabello. Estaba sofocada y el uniforme de su equipo no ayudaba mucho._

"_¡¿Para qué demonios me habrá llamado ahora?!" __**Bufó, estaba molesta, no le gustaba nada que la dieran órdenes. Y mucho menos cuando estaba disfrutando del poco tiempo libre que tenía. Que era muy limitado debido a los estúpidos entrenamientos que tenía que realizar. A ella le parecía absurdo entrenar, no lo necesitaba. Aunque su estúpido capitán (como lo llamaba ella) insistía constantemente en que debían de ser más fuertes.**_

_Siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró de frente con la entrada al campo de entrenamiento. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar dentro. Allí, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos verdes entrenando su Navaja Meteoro/Cañón de Meteoritos. _

_La pelinegra tosió fuerte para que el chico la oyera. Y dio resultado. El chico de ojos verdes se giró, centró su mirada en la chica y se acercó a ella._

_-Por fin –pronunció- Llegas tarde._

_La pelinegra solo lo miró molesta._

_-Ya estoy aquí ¿no?, eso es lo que importa…¿Qué quieres? –sus frías palabras molestaron al chico._

_-Tengo una misión para ti –la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada esa noticia –Quiero que te infiltres en el Raimon._

_-¡QUÉ! –Gritó furiosa –¡No pienso ser parte de ese estúpido equipucho de cuarta! –Exclamó, sin duda esto era el colmo._

_-Lo harás. –Dijo él firmemente._

_-No puedes obligarme…-Contestó la pelinegra de mala gana._

_-Claro que puedo, soy el capitán y harás lo que yo te diga._

_La chica plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, justo en frente del pelirrojo. Levantó la cabeza y le plantó cara, sin duda agallas no le faltaban._

_-Puede que seas el capitán Guran, pero no puedes obligarme a unirme a ese equipucho que tanto te gusta. –Esos dos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones acompasadas el uno del otro. Sus ojos chocaron, verde y rojo mirándose con molestia, luchando en una batalla interna que solo los dos chicos podían presenciar. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, o eso parecía hasta que el pelirrojo optó por una actitud fría y autoritaria._

_La chica se hartó, no quería discutir y mucho menos darle la oportunidad de replicar, así que se dio la vuelta haciendo que su ennegrecido cabello con destellos rojos chocara con el pecho del pelirrojo. Comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que una mano la agarraba de la muñeca firme pero a la vez delicadamente._

_-Vindemiatrix…-La chica frenó, se dio la vuelta y le miró, pudiendo observar un rostro algo apenado.- Escuchame, Spica se ha ido; el equipo no tiene toda la fuerza que en un principio tenía, pero aun así conservamos el título de Génesis y como tal, debemos cumplir las expectativas de "padre". Puedo aceptar que en los entrenamientos no colabores con tus compañeros, pero lo que no puedo permitir es que desobedezcas esta orden. Debemos recopilar información y tú serás la encargada de hacerlo ¿entendido? _

_-Pero ¿por qué yo? –Masculló entre dientes._

_-Porque tú no jugaste contra ellos en el Yokato, no te conocen. No saben cómo eres ni como juegas, no sospecharán nada._

_La pelinegra se soltó del agarre del chico. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez pronunció:_

_-Lo haré a mi manera, esa es la única condición que pongo. –Dijo mientras caminaba, dando a entender que había aceptado._

_Guran bajó la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho; seguido de esto, prosiguió con sus entrenamientos. Debía admitir que esa chica le parecía interesante, era fuerte y decidida. Un poco molesta para su opinión, pero era directa, cosa que no todo el mundo es capaz de ser._

_Y eso fue lo que paso…_

¿Qué diablos la pasaba? Abrió los ojos y éstos solo expresaban duda con un ligero toque de molestia. Pero eso ahora no importaba, decidió dejar las cosas así y no pensar más en aquello. Se dejó caer en su cama, ahora solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo. Al fin y al cabo, últimamente había experimentado demasiadas emociones juntas…

* * *

**Bien esto es todo, ahora quiero aclarar que el verdadero de nombre de Evangelyne es Izumi, solo que se lo cambió para no levantar sospechas y para pasar desapercibida ante todos y sí, ella ayudará a resolver el caso de Goenji, pero no les quiero adelantar mucho, así que ahora les dejo las preguntas:**

**-¿Pasará algo durante la búsqueda de Goenji?**

**-¿Eva está demasiado limitada? ¿Le pasará algo durante su recorrido por la isla?**

**-¿Hikari se unirá al Raimon sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo lo logrará?**

**-¿Hiroto/Guran se toma demasiado en serio el puesto de capitán?**

**Bueno, sin más que decir me despido…Ahh! Y otra cosa, dentro de unos días empezaré de nuevo la escuela (es que ahora me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones por la Semana Santa) así que si me tardo en subir, les pido perdón por adelantado y les ruego que me tengan un poco de paciencia (ya seben como es la escuela ) Y ahora me despido **

**Bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos, por fín les traigo el capítulo 2, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio, me alegra saber que alguien se interesa por mi historia :) Ahora me gustaría comentaros algo:**

**Algunos me han pedido participar en este fic, me siento alagada por eso pero me temo que si os dejara participar ya serían muchos personajes y eso enredaría la historia como bien dijo una de mis lectoras, aunque si queréis os puedo añadir como personajes secundarios, en ese caso, comentármelo y os enviaré la ficha :) De paso, quiero adelantaros que estoy pensando en hacer una temporada que se basaría en otro torneo, después de FFI, entonces ahí sí que pediré OC's :) Cuando lo suba os pediré la ficha, así que no hay prisa :)**

**Y sin más que decir, os dejo el capítulo XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Evangelyne se encontraba paseando despreocupadamente por la isla, la verdad es que no se esperaba para nada encontrarse con semejante belleza. Era una isla tropical, llena de zonas verdes, alegres arbustos, coloridas flores y árboles exóticos. Aquello sin duda estaba bien cuidado. La gente era amable aunque algo alocada y despreocupada, pero se les veía felices.

La rubia comenzó a andar por un alegre paseo marítimo que quedaba cerca de una playa. Oyó el rumor de que en aquella isla se encontraba un monumento arquitectónico de gran valor y belleza, además de una gran importancia histórica: Un faro, y aquel faro era como la firma de la isla, el símbolo de Okinawa; así que decidió visitarlo.

Andaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de que alguien chocó contra su hombro. La rubia se levantó las gafas mostrando sus extraños ojos rosas que ahora reflejaban molestia, iba a replicar y a enseñarle a ese maleducado que chocó contra ella unas cuantas cositas sobre educación, pero ésta quedó en trance al ver como unos ojos marrón chocolate se alejaban de ella. **De repente algo ocurre, el mundo se para, solo son él y ella, nadie más. Dos almas cruzadas en un mismo destino. Ha llegado el momento, las cosas ya no volverán a ser lo mismo, nunca más, porque a partir de ahí, todo cambia.** La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sus alarmas habían sido activadas. En seguida reaccionó, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. Era extraño describir esa sensación, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía, no tenía nombre para ese sentimiento dado que nunca había sentido algo así. Clavó su mirada en aquel chico buscando respuestas y se volvió a fijar en sus ojos y éstos se alejaban lentamente. Era extraño, cuanta más distancia estaban, más se oscurecían tornándose negros, eso era señal de que debías estar más cerca de su dueño para poder apreciar el tono achocolatado. Sólo los vio por unos segundos antes de que su dueño se alejara sin mencionar un triste "perdón", pero bastó para la joven se diera cuenta de lo bonitos que eran.

La rubia no llegó a ver el rostro del chico que le golpeó anteriormente debido a la capucha de su chaqueta, pero por su físico debía de ser más o menos de su edad.

"_Esos ojos…"_ **Pensó ella**_ "No, no puede ser…" _**Ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación. Había visto esos ojos antes, pero ¿Dónde? Su mente se quedó en blanco y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, pero nada, no había manera. La rubia ojirrosa se quedó parada en medio de la gente, hasta que se desesperó, decidió dejarlo estar y seguir su camino. Decidió no darle importancia, no se quedaría todo el día pensando en lo sucedido por muy extraña que fuera la sensación que sintió anteriormente. En definitiva, si algo tenía en común con su amiga era que ésta no tenía ninguna paciencia.**

* * *

Cada miembro del equipo se separó en grupos, unos más grandes y otros más pequeños, pero los suficientes como para comenzar la búsqueda y abarcar el terreno de la isla lo más rápido posible.

La verdad es que era gracioso observar a Kageyama y a Megane haciéndose los detectives, aunque los dos tenían mucho morro, solo les preguntaban a las chicas guapas acerca del tema del "delantero de fuego".

También estaban Ichinose y Rika, aunque bueno, ellos no es que buscaran mucho…Rika se dedicaba a arrastrar a Ichinose hacia los lugares que más le interesaba a ella como los la playa, las tiendas, los puestos de comida…

Toko y Aki paseaban por la zona comercial de la isla preguntando a las personas sobre el "delantero de fuego", algunos chicos intentaban ligar con ellas, a lo que Toko respondía con su técnica La Torre/Torre Inexpugnable y Aki solo la miraba intentando evitar que su amiga no le hiciera daño a nadie.

Los demás también buscaban animadamente a su antiguo compañero, los minutos pasaban, y ahora nos centramos en Fubuki y Domon. Quienes buscaban alguna pista sobre el antiguo delantero del Raimon, claro que al encontrarse en una isla tropical, tenían bastante calor.

-Que calor…-La voz de Domon sonó débil y cansada.

-Ojala que el tipo que estemos buscando sea Goenji –Agregó Fubuki sacudiendo su bufanda de un lado a otro para crear aire, aunque bueno, lo que en realidad formaba solo era una cálida brisa que no ayudaba mucho.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo…

-Someoka también le tenía mucho aprecio –Dijo Fubuki con normalidad aunque sus palabras adquirieron un débil tono de nostalgia.

-Así es.

-Es ese el uniforme del Raimon ¿no?...

Alguien habló, sus palabras sonaban muy seguras a pesar de su tono de curiosidad. Los dos chicos se giraron automáticamente al escuchar esas palabras y se encontraron con un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-Sí. –La voz de Domon se volvió dura y distante.

-Así que el equipo Raimon me estaba buscando ¿Eh? -Ese chico poseía una voz que expresaba una inconfundible arrogancia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Domon.

-Entonces nosotros lucharemos contra los extraterrestres ¿No? -Ese chico pelirrojo no hacía caso de las exclamaciones de Domon, simplemente, mantenía una conversación con su subconsciente.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¿Quién eres tú? –Esta vez fue Fubuki quien habló.

-Me llamo Haruya Nagumo, y creo que yo soy el delantero de fuego que buscáis. –Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-(!) -Fubuki y Domon se sorprendieron a más no poder.

- Y ahora os mostraré uno de mis tiros –Dijo él con mucha seguridad.

* * *

Evangelyne se encontraba observando por última vez la belleza de aquel monumento, ya lo había visto incluso por dentro, así que ya se iba. Ese faro era muy antiguo, pero aun así conservaba toda su esencia, o por lo menos, eso es lo que la rubia pensaba.

Comenzó a caminar, hasta que vio, no muy lejos de allí, unas preciosas escaleras de piedra que daban a una llanura del mismo material. Evangelyne pensó que se podía ver el mar desde allí, así que decidió ir. Si algo le gustaba a aquella chica eran los paisajes bonitos y los lugares tranquilos.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar, claro que a simple vista, no parecía que su destino estuviera tan lejos, pero no era así. Justo se quedó parada al principio de las escaleras de piedra al escuchar unas voces que provenían de lo alto de ese lugar. Entonces, la curiosidad se hizo presente en su ser y comenzó a subir.

"_Una, dos, tres…"_ **Comenzó a contar las escaleras pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo patético que era **_"Dios, ¡¿estoy contando?! Debo de estar muy aburrida…" _

Cada vez se acercaba más y más a su destino, ya estaba prácticamente arriba y podía ver parte de la llanura de piedra. Por su aspecto debía de ser antigua, ya que las rocas que la componían estaban desgastadas. Incluso la joven podía escuchar la conversación de aquellas voces que se encontraban en ella cuando algo la llamó la atención:

"_Me llamo Haruya Nagumo" _Fue lo que escuchó.

**Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente,** _"¡¿QUÉ?!" _**pensó,** "¿cómo es posible**?", aceleró el paso hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de aquellos chicos, ellos no podían notar la presencia de la joven, pero en cambio ella tenía una vista privilegiada de aquel lugar.**

Al parecer el equipo Raimon habían dejado de buscar, estaban reunidos y habían elegido aquella llanura de piedra como punto de encuentro.

Evangelyne puso sus ojos fijos en aquel pelirrojo que mostraba aires de grandeza, ella quería observar cada movimiento, cada detalle, le analizaba con la mirada esperando hallar una respuesta.

"_¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!" _ **Esa era la única cosa que invadía su mente en aquellos momentos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esa misma mirada arrogante que no veía desde hace meses se encontraba a unos metros de ella, frente a esos chicos. Pero la rubia lo descubrió. Ella intuía perfectamente lo que aquel chico planeaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para predecir lo que pensaba.**

También había otro chico, como no tenía el uniforme del Raimon, la rubia pudo deducir que solo se trataba de un "acompañante", es decir, alguien que no pertenecía al equipo. También le chequeo, era alto y de complexión fuerte. Al vivir en una isla, su tono de piel era algo bronceado y por lo que vio, estaba bastante desarrollado debido a la musculatura y a la pequeña barba del chico. No solo eso, también pudo apreciar un gran mechón naranja que salía de los castaños cabellos de éste. Por lo que pudo oír anteriormente en las presentaciones, se llamaba Hijikata.

-Chicos, ya no hace falta preguntar a nadie –Fue Fubuki quien habló alegremente- Porque el "delantero de fuego" es él, Nagumo.

-Sí, así es, ¿tú debes ser Endo? El capitán, es un placer conocerles. -Dijo educadamente.

El moreno de la banda naranja dudó unos segundos, pero entonces contestó:

-Claro…Lo mismo digo. –Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Nagumo se enteró de que lo estábamos buscando y decidió venir a buscarnos él mismo…-Articuló Domon.

- ¿Y vives por aquí? –Añadió Toko, que hasta ahora no había hablado.

-Se podría decir que sí…-El tono de Nagumó sonó algo burlón.

Pero un moreno con un mechón naranja se le acercó sorprendiéndole, y con un tono de desconfianza le dijo muy seriamente:

-¿Estás seguro? –Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, ese tal Nagumo no le daba buena espina- Nunca antes te había visto por aquí…

"Tu mentira se derrumba, Burn…" **Se dijo la rubia ojirrosa desde su escondite, debía admitir que eso le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente. Ese juego no le iba a durar mucho y mucho menos cuando los demás se enteran de su pequeña escapada. Seguro que enviarían a alguien a buscarle.**

-Pues qué casualidad, porque yo tampoco te había visto aquí…-Dijo desafiante Nagumo con aires de grandeza.

-Ese chico apesta…-Susurró Korugue seriamente, un momento ¡¿Seriamente?!, eso sin duda era algo nuevo. Esos susurros lograron llegar perfectamente a los oídos de una peliazul, la misma que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Haruna.

-Apesta, apesta a una persona mala…-Dijo Korugue quien solo observaba al pelirrojo. Éste solo jugaba despreocupadamente con el balón que antes llevaba en la mano.

-Enséñales lo de ántes…-Exigió Domon.

-Sí, enséñales ese tiro que haces, fue increíble –Añadió Fubuki.

-Si lo muestro así sin más, se vé muy aburrido… -Dijo sin más.

-Entonces…¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Kido.

-Os propongo algo, quiero que veáis perfectamente de lo que soy capaz, será como un examen o prueba, si lo queréis llamar así. –Dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-¿Eh? –El chico de la banda naranja no entendía bien su propuesta.

-La pregunta es: ¿cómo podéis saber si sirvo para vuestro equipo? –Hizo una pequeña pausa- Quiero que veáis con vuestros propios ojos de lo que soy capaz. El equipo Raimon contra mí, si marco un solo gol, entonces habré ganado, como si hubiera superado la prueba.

Ese chico tenía agallas, de eso no cabe duda. Eva sabía perfectamente el resultado de aquel "examen" si lo querías llamar así, ese pelirrojo superaría la prueba con creces. De eso estabas segura.

**Ahora fue la entrenadora la que habló, Evangelyne se quedó atónita, observándola, parecía tranquila,** _"demasiado para mi gusto" _**pensó** _"sin duda, sabe disimular"._

-Pareces muy seguro. –La voz de la mujer era despreocupada, tanto, que eso ponía de los nervios a la joven.

-Eso es porque estoy seguro de que ganaré.

-Bien, pues haremos ese examen…Oye Tachimukai, ¿te gustaría ser el portero? –Preguntó el capitán.

-¿Yo?

-No. –Negó rápidamente Nagumo- Yo quiero enfrentarme al portero que derrotó a los extraterrestres.

El capitán solo frunció el ceño.

**Bufó, no podía ni siquiera escuchar la voz de ese chico, y cuando lo hacía, un sentimiento de furia recorría todo el ser de la rubia** _"¡¿pero quién se ha creído?!" _**De repente, Eva observó como esos chicos, en compañía de Nagumo, la entrenadora, Hijikata y las gerentes, se dirigían a las escaleras, justo donde ella se encontraba, así que decidió alejarse de allí. No debía ser vista.**

Y rápidamente se fue.

* * *

En otra parte de la isla, en un campo de fútbol rodeado por un amplio bosque, ya se encontraban todos los jugadores en sus respectivas posiciones. Se trataba de un once contra uno. Aparentemente Nagumo no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Algunos del Raimon lo miraban con superioridad, diciéndose que era patético. Un chico como él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vencer a los ganadores del _Torneo Fútbol Frontier/Frontera_. Pero la rubia sabía perfectamente que eso no era así.

Se encontraba justo detrás de un frondoso árbol, allí podía observarlo todo desde una distancia prudente. Era el lugar perfecto, así, si en un momento dado necesitara irse, nadie lo notaría, es más, ni si quiera se percatarían de que se encontraba justo allí, delante de ellos. Y eso era claramente una ventaja.

El silbato sonó, la rubia ojirrosa solo se fijó en los movimientos de Nagumo, parecía que volaba, claramente su especialidad era el juego aéreo. En menos de un minuto aquel chico ya se encontraba a la mitad del campo de sus oponentes. Y eso les sorprendió a todos. Ni siquiera Kido había tenido la oportunidad de detenerle. Ahora estaba justo en frente de Toko, quien cayó ante la fuerza de su oponente. Después fue Fubuki, quien logró por unos momentos desviar ese balón, pero lamentablemente fue por poco tiempo. Ahora Nagumo estaba en frente de la portería, ya no había defensas, se había burlado de Kabellama y Korugue y era una gran oportunidad para tirar, así que aprovechó eso.

Utilizó su técnica Destello Atómico/Llamarada Atómica, Endo intentó pararla con su Mano Demoniaca/Mano Celestial pero la fuerza de ese tiro logró superarla sin dificultad alguna. Tal era su fuerza, que el portero acabó saliendo disparado hacia las redes de su portería. Y ni que hablar de Fubuki y Domon, ellos sabían que ese chico era bueno pero hasta ahora no se habían percatado de sus verdaderas habilidades y eso les había sorprendido. Sin duda, no debían de haberlo subestimado.

El portero permaneció en el suelo unos instantes, pero rápidamente se incorporó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Él dejó caer una risa de satisfacción, estaba impresionado, impresionado al ver como ese chico de ojos ambarinos había superado la prueba sin ninguna dificultad. Le había superado a él, a su equipo, sin ninguna molestia o fallo y en un tiempo record. Eso era lo que más le había sorprendido. Tenerlo en el equipo supondría tener una ventaja a su favor, por fin tendrían una oportunidad contra la Academia Alius. Porque, puede que no tuvieran a Goenji, pero por lo menos, tendrían una parte del poder del fuego a su favor…

-¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Eso estuvo genial, Nagumo! –Dijo/gritó animadamente Endo.

-Claro –hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió de lado- Con migo en el equipo esos aliens no tendrán nada que hacer –Esta vez sí que se notó sus aires de grandeza.

En la otra parte del campo, donde se encontraban la entrenadora, Hijikata, las gerentes y Tachimukai…

-Todo el poder del fuego…-Articuló Tachimukai.

-Puesto en ese tiro. –Añadió Hijikata terminando la frase.

-¿Lo vio entrenadora? –Dijo una Natsumi sonriente.

-No encontramos a Goenji, pero este chico nos ofrecerá una gran ayuda ¿no cree? –Añadió Aki. Pero la entrenadora estaba seria, demasiado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar a la pregunta de la chica. Ella observaba como Endo estrechaba la mano del chico, ambos se hacían cumplidos a cerca de sus técnicas y conversaban muy animadamente. Hasta que el capitán se giró para rogarle a la entrenadora que ese pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos se uniera al equipo. Entonces fue cuando la entrenadora se levantó, sabía perfectamente quién era ese chico y no quería que alguien como él engañara a sus jugadores. Así que decidió desvelar su mentira indirectamente, mediante un simple juego de preguntas.

-Tienes una fuerza asombrosa, de eso no hay duda. –Hizo una leve pausa- Serías una gran ayuda para el equipo, pero antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas…-Pronunció avanzando donde todos se encontraban –No me malinterpretes, lo que ocurre es que si te unes a nuestro equipo tu seguridad recae directamente en mis manos, me haré responsable de todo lo que te pueda pasar. –Dijo seriamente, bastante segura – Primero, ¿a qué escuela perteneces realmente?

Los demás pudieron notar que el chico se tensó ante tal pregunta, su mirada reflejaba odio, mantuvo la cabeza baja en todo momento. Y la entrenadora pudo notar mejor que nadie, como ese chico la miraba feo.

"¿Qué responderás ahora, Burn? Tu mentira está llegando a su fin…" **Se dijo orgullosamente la rubia, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento. Podía notar los nervios del chico, incluso desde su escondite… Se giró apoyando su espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol donde se encontraba, dejó de mirar a esos chicos para clavar su vista en la fauna. Estaba satisfecha, cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Pero desgraciadamente su gesto de felicidad desapareció al escuchar una voz que se le hacía bastante familiar…**

-A la Academia Alius…-Pronunció un chico de cabellera roja situado en lo alto de una especie de farol. Era Hiroto, otros lo conocían como Guran, solo que ahora su aspecto era distinto dado que no utilizaba el uniforme de su equipo y ya no tenía el pelo peinado en punta. Su voz sonó firme, un tanto molesta. Endo se aceleró, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Quiso correr hacia donde le chico se situaba, pero fue detenido por Kido. Ni que hablar de la reacción de Eva, en esos instantes, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa que tenía hace solo unos momentos desaparecía. Se giró rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, temblaba. Apoyó su delicada mano en el tronco para evitar perder el equilibrio, ¿cómo era posible? Él no debería estar aquí, se decía bastante alterada la rubia. Sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban, no solo bastaba con el arrepentimiento que sentía, sino que ahora el destino había hecho que los remordimientos de tener a ese chico tan cerca de ella y no poder ir a abrazarle, a decirle que le había echado tanto de menos…pero aunque eso era lo rubia sentía, un sentimiento de odio y venganza hacia aquel chico colapsaba lo dicho anteriormente. Una parte de ella ahora lo veía como un enemigo. Haciendo que el odio y la soledad se hicieran presentes en su ser.

Desde el momento que Guran, o mejor dicho Hiroto, había pronunciado esas palabras los susurros y las dudas se hicieron presentes en todo el equipo.

Nagumo levantó la mirada, se carcajeó desafiante y a la vez molesto. El capitán de Génesis lo había estropeado todo…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir, Hiroto?! –Endo solo exigía explicaciones.

-¡No te metas en esto, Guran! –Dijo plantándole cara.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer uniéndote a este equipo? –Preguntó autoritariamente –Sinceramente…Creí que eras nuestro amigo, Burn.

-Cálmate Guran, solo quería saber cómo era ese chico que tanto parece interesarte…–Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-No debes dejarte engañar Endo –Dijo el pelirrojo elevando un balón negro que al parecer había traído. En ese momento, éste obtuvo un brillo tan fuerte que hizo que algunos de los presentes cerraran los ojos. Después, Hiroto chutó el balón con una fuerza impresionante esperando golpear a Nagumo o como él lo llamaba, Burn.

Endo, al ver la fuerza de ese tiro quiso proteger al de ojos ambarinos usando una de sus técnicas pero en cambio, el chico que se encontraba detrás de él, saltó, dejándose golpear por voluntad propia.

En el momento que el pecho del chico fuel golpeado por el balón, un gran torbellino apareció a su alrededor y por unos segundos quedó eclipsado dentro de él. Pero cuando éste desapareció, dejó ver la verdadera forma del pelirrojo, la verdadera forma de Burn, capitán del equipo Prominencia/Prominence de la Academia Alius.

-Eso es…-Pronunció el portero.

-¡La Academia Alius! –Exclamó Kido.

Burn le devolvió el balón a Hiroto con la misma fuerza y se podía notar como el poder del fuego quedaba concentrado en ese balón. Hiroto se lo devolvió una vez más y esta vez, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su compañero.

-Nagumo, eres…-Domon no logró alcanzar a decir su frase.

Burn cayó al suelo agresivamente, movió su cuello haciéndose notar el sonido de sus vértebras al ser agitadas de un lado a otro.

-Este es mi verdadero yo…Soy Burn, no lo olvidéis –Dijo bajando la mirada mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Endo solo pudo exclamar un "¿Burn?" en señal de duda. –Soy el capitán del equipo Prominencia/Prominence…¡Guran! –Llamó a su compañero- Estos tipos derrotaron al tormenta de Géminis y empataron contra el Épsilon, después de jugar contra ti se harán aún más fuertes, así que quise saber qué clase de Equipo eran. Yo hago las cosas como me da la gana, y si se llegan a interponer. Juro que os destruiré. –Dijo señalando a Endo a lo que Hiroto decidió bajar y plantarle cara. No toleraría ninguna tontería más. Así que saltó desde muy alto y cayó fuertemente al suelo creando una gran onda expansiva a su alrededor con humo y aire de por medio. Al fin, quedó en frente de Burn, sin ningún temor, el balón negro quedó en el centro y los dos chicos solo giraban alrededor de él mirándose desafiantes. Una mirada llena de molestia y rencor por parte del de ojos verdes.

-¿Destruirles? Si son tan fuertes podríamos hacer que se unieran a nosotros ¿No crees?

-¿Unirse? Quién…Esta panda de inútiles –Dijo con actitud fría.

-¿Unirnos? –Exclamó Endo. Hiroto le miró por el rabillo del ojo, el capitán del Génesis intentaba calmar las cosas, evitar que algo malo pasara, algo en lo que los muchachos del equipo Raimon podrían salir lastimados. Pero si el de la banda naranja decía alguna tontería, esto podría acabar mal. Conocía perfectamente a Burn y sabía que podría llegar a ser demasiado peligroso.

-Mirad, os diré algo…-Dijo Burn burlándose –Vuestro amiguito Goenji –Fue interrumpido por Hiroto.

-Ya hablaste demasiado.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¿Es que acaso TÚ me lo vas a impedir? Vamos Hiroto, te veo muy alterado desde que te dejó tu hermanita…-Todos le miraban boquiabiertos ante estas palabras…

-(!) -Evangelyne se sorprendió realmente cuando el de ojos ambarinos dijo eso. Esta vez Burn había pasado la línea. Esa fue la última gota que colmó el vaso. Hiroto no le dejaría hablar más y ya tendrían una seria charla en la base…Así que el capitán del Génesis se dejó llevar por el odio. Esa frase le había sentado extremadamente mal. De nuevo, chutó el balón negro usado anteriormente con fuerza. Y éste desprendió tal brillo durante la colisión, que esta vez sí que dejó ciegos por unos momentos a los chicos del Raimon. Pero cuando esa luz resplandeciente cesó, los dos miembros de La Academia Alius ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido…

Evangelyne se quedó mirando por unos segundos el campo de fútbol, hace tan solo unos momentos había visto al chico que la hizo tanto daño. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese chico que le traicionó, que la hizo creer que le importaba. O por lo menos así era como lo veía ella. Le odiaba, pero más odiaba quererle al mismo tiempo y por mucho que quisiera, no podía evitar eso.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por el rostro de la joven. Lo cierto, es que no debería estar llorando, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Ella misma sabía la respuesta, su subconsciente se la recordaba constantemente pero no quería derramar más lágrimas, es más, no debía. Pero no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima caía detrás de otra. Se sentía débil, inútil, una simple niña llorona, sentía que estaba traicionando todos aquellos valores en los que hasta ahora creía. Después de todo, hace mucho se prometió a sí misma que nunca volvería a llorar después de aquello, después del incidente, de la huida. Pero lamentablemente, se hizo una promesa que jamás podría cumplir...

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo, ahora os dejaré las preguntas:**

**-¿Quién era el chico con el que chocó Eva?**

**-¿Qué opinaís de la discursión de Burn y Hiroto?**

**-¿Qué hará Eva? ¿Por qué se siente tan frustrada?**

**-¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente cap?**

**Y sin más, me despido: ****Byee y cuídense :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos, antes de nada les pido perdón por no actulizar ántes, es que tuve un problemilla con mi ordenador y si encima le añadimos lo de la escuela…POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD CON ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA Bueno, para que me perdonen, alargué un poco el capi de hoy y les vuelvo a pedir un poquito de paciencia. No sé si me quedó bien, pero espero que les guste y sin más que decir, os dejo el capi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La rubia deslizó la espalda por el tronco de aquel árbol que había cerca del campo de fútbol, entre el bosque y la cancha; hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Metió su cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras millones de lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. Ahora se sentía estúpida, una estúpida niña débil, desprotegida, alguien que sentía un profundo daño en su corazón. "Tonta" se decía a sí misma. No tendría que estar llorando, porque ella era más que eso. No debía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente…Pero lo hizo, las emociones le jugaron una mala pasada y ahora mismo solo podía sentir las saladas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ella se creía más fuerte a eso. "Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, incluso los más fuertes porque de no ser así, no tendríamos sentimientos." Esa frase resonaba como cuchillas en su cabeza, alguien se la repetía constantemente hace algún tiempo y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ese "alguien" tenía razón. Pero a pesar de eso ella se seguía viendo como una ingenua. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Sus emociones habían escapado a su control, ¿eso era posible? Se preguntaba. Se había fallado a sí misma, no quería mostrar debilidad ante esas personas, no quería sentirse humillada ante ellas ni ante ninguna otra. Menos mal que nadie la veía en esos momentos, momentos que nunca debieron pasar, momentos de debilidad…

Pero ese bosque era grande, bastante en mi opinión. Había muchos árboles, por algo era un bosque. Y de lo que la rubia no se había percatado, es que un chico encapuchado, el mismo con el que chocó hace unas horas, también había estado observando lo que le había sucedido a ese peculiar equipo de fútbol. El partido contra Burn, la visita de Hiroto…Todo. Y éste solo gruñía de rabia. Se sentía inútil. Quería ayudarles, ayudar a sus viejos compañeros, ayudar a su gran amigo Endo. Podría haber saltado al campo y haberle enseñado al idiota de Burn cuál era el verdadero poder del fuego. Pero no lo hizo, no podía, era por ella. "_Por Yuka…" _Se decía a sí mismo. Su mente se entristecía y se colmaba de furia a la vez. No le gustaba recordar los malos momentos de su vida pero, una cosa se le vino a la mente. Recordó que hace tiempo había pasado por algo parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, por una estúpida promesa que se hizo, por una estúpida promesa que le hizo a su hermana y que nunca logró cumplir. Pero ahora era diferente, la causa era que se sentía acorralado, entre la espada y la pared. Por unos malvados hombres que le chantajeaban. Apretó los puños. Quería ayudar a aquellos chicos que estaban justo en frente de él. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ayudarles hasta que el problema por el cual había dejado al equipo se solucionara. Pero si una cosa tenía bien clara ese chico, era que cuando fuera libre de nuevo, volvería, y más fuerte que nunca. Porque él era Shuuya Goenji. El delantero de fuego del equipo Raimon.

Y al parecer ese chico encapuchado por una chaqueta naranja, estaba escondido en otro árbol a unos cuantos metros de ella, de la rubia ojirrosa. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, porque éste solo se concentraba en los desconcertados chicos del Raimon, sintiéndose culpable, culpable por estar tan cerca y no poder ayudarles…

* * *

Los demás se recuperaron rápidamente, su vista ya era clara y sus extrañas gafas también ayudaron. Aquella luz cesó y Yuuto Kido solo analizaba lo ocurrido anteriormente. ¿Qué quería decir Burn? Iba a mencionar algo sobre Goenji justo antes de desaparecer, ¿de dónde demonios lo conocía? Bien, esa pregunta le pareció un poco absurda, estaba claro que todas las organizaciones tendrían una base de datos en las que quedaría registrado todo acerca de las personas que se interponían en sus planes, tanto de sus enemigos como de sus aliados, una base de datos como la que Reiji Kagellama tenía un tiempo atrás. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la cuestión era que Hiroto se había puesto rabioso al escuchar las palabras de Burn, pero ¿por qué? Eso era señal de que ocultaba algo, algo importante que los del Raimon no debían saber, al menos por ahora. Algo que le llamó la atención fue que Burn desafiara a Hiroto con tanta seguridad. Normalmente los equipos de rangos inferiores le habrían hablado con más respeto, además, a la hora de chutar el balón, esos dos tenían la misma fuerza; dando a entender que el Prominencia/Prominence era un equipo del mismo rango que Génesis. También había algo más _"Te veo muy alterado desde que te dejó tu hermanita." _ Esa frase resonaba en la cabeza del de rastas. ¿Hiroto tenía una hermana? No podía ser… A lo mejor lo había dicho para distraerle, pero a juzgar por la reacción del de ojos verdes, no sonaba a mentira…

Fuera mentira o no, Burn no debía haberle restregado esas frías palabras. Por muy malos que fueran los de la Academia Alius, también tenían sentimientos y el dolor de perder a un hermano, era el peor de todos. Kido lo sabía, había experimentado ese mismo sentimiento cuando le separaron de Haruna, su hermana pequeña. Afortunadamente, para él las cosas habían salido bien, Haruna, aunque tuviera otra familia, seguía estando junto a él. Pero algo le decía que Hiroto no había tenido esa misma suerte…Analizó esa frase, ¿acaso Burn quería decir que la hermana de Hiroto estaba muerta? Aún no estaba confirmado, no quería ni pensar en eso. Puede que ahora, ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes fuera su enemigo pero el perder a un ser querido no se lo merecía nadie. Por muchas maldades que haya hecho.

Andaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esas dudas invadían la mente del gran creador de juego, el centrocampista/mediocampista estrella del Raimon, hasta que sus compañeros lo sacaron de ese estado.

-Entrenadora, parece ser que Génesis no es nuestro último rival…-Dijo Fubuki apenado.

-A juzgar por su conversación –Kido hizo una leve pausa – El Prominencia/Prominence es un equipo igual de poderoso que Génesis -Afirmó finalmente.

-¿Eso significa que la Academia Alius tiene más equipos…?-Pronunció Ichinose pensativo.

-Aún nos falta mucho camino por recorrer…-Kabellama bajó la vista al suelo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-Supongo que Kazemaru hizo bien al salirse del equipo…-Dijo Kogure, pero Haruna le llamó la atención haciendo que el pequeño bromista se escondiera detrás de Kabellama.

Endo miró serio a sus compañeros, un tanto pensativo, las palabras de Kogure le dolieron, primero fue la marcha de Goenji por motivos que él mismo desconocía y después Kazemaru y Kurimatsu, dos amigos que siempre habían estado con él y ni que hablar de Someoka, en general se sentía bastante mal con todos los miembro que tarde o temprano abandonaron al equipo por lesiones graves o motivos personales. Pero no podía mostrarse apenado ante sus compañeros, debía darles ánimos y fuerzas para continuar, después de todo, Endo era un experto en eso, porque él era el capitán del equipo. Y si no se mostraba fuerte, nadie lo haría.

-El "delantero de fuego" no era Nagumo, así que tendremos que empezar de cero con la búsqueda –Argumentó Kido subiendo el tono, todos sus compañeros asintieron. Endo sacó más fuerzas que nunca, después de todo, aún había una pequeña posibilidad de encontrar a Goenji. Y en realidad, ese delantero estaba más cerca de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y esas palabras que pronunció Kido no pasaron desapercibidas para un chico encapuchado que se encontraba observándolo todo desde la maleza.

* * *

Eva seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no lloraba, al parecer no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso. Simplemente, parecía que su alma no se encontraba allí. Hasta que sintió una pequeña vibración en su pierna derecha. Abrió los ojos. Levantó la vista, sacó su cabeza de entre las rodillas, sorprendida. Era su teléfono, lo tenía en modo silencio por eso vibraba desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se secó las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban irritados, le dolían ¿Le dolían por el simple hecho de llorar? Se preguntó. Suspiró hondo hasta relajarse un poco. Se levantó del suelo para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Sacudió su pantalón quitándose la tierra. Se puso las gafas de sol otra vez. Rogó que no le quebrara la voz al responder mientras sacaba el objeto de su bolsillo con su mano derecha. Quedó mirando por unos segundos el artefacto para luego volver a respirar hondo y cogerlo:

-¿Sí? –Dijo casi susurrando mientras caminaba a paso ligero para alejarse de aquel lugar, para alejarse de esos chicos, su voz sonó quebrada así que con la otra mano tapó el teléfono mientras suspiraba intentando tranquilizarse.

-El plan está en marcha, te quiero de vuelta en menos de diez minutos –Dijo una voz masculina desde la otra línea, ese detective era bastante exigente en cuestiones de trabajo.

-Sí mama –Dijo la rubia asintiendo en tono de burla, debía aparentar normalidad, después de todo, no le diría al detective que había estado llorando. A él ni a nadie más, era cuestión de orgullo. Su tono de voz había aumentado ya que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar con normalidad. Seguido de esto, colgó sin más.

Ahora debía centrarse, no importaba lo que ella pensara. Debía mantenerse firme y con la cabeza fría para lograr lo que tanto esperaba. Por algo había venido a la isla ¿no? Con paso decidido, aquella muchacha dejó a un lado los lamentos y las inseguridades, ya se había desahogado bastante, y eso no volvería a suceder en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos con el equipo Raimon, había pasado ya un día desde el incidente con Burn. Todos estaban más alterados desde que sucedió eso, pero todo cambió cuando apareció Tsunami, aquel pelirrosa de piel oscura que conocieron hace unos días; al parecer les estaba buscando. Y todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que se había unido al equipo de fútbol de su instituto; pero se sorprendieron aun más cuando Tsunami les dijo que ese mismo equipo había estado a punto de participar en el TFF pero que, al parecer, no lo lograron por despiste de su entrenador; aunque la verdad es que, algunos en vez de sorprenderse, la reacción que tuvieron fue la de indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien al cargo de unos chicos se olvidara de un acontecimiento como este? Se dijeron muchos mientras pensaban que ese entrenador no debía ser muy responsable, que digamos… Pero no nos pararemos a hablar de eso. Aquel pelirrosa les ofreció jugar un partido contra la Secundaria Oumihara, al principio, la entrenadora se negó, pero Endo la convenció dejándola un tanto indignada. Últimamente sus jugadores no obedecían sus órdenes a la perfección y encima ya estaba suficiente alterada pensando en sus propios asuntos, no quería que ocurriera otro incidente similar al de Burn y tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a más equipos de la Academia Alius, porque cada equipo era más fuerte que el anterior. Pero al parecer, a su equipo le daba igual, ellos preferían jugar amistosos contra equipuchos de cuarta, que no les servían ni para entrenar. Pues bien, adelante, que hagan lo que les dé la gana, les dijo ella. Pronto se darían cuenta de sus errores.

Momentos después, cuando llegaron a la Secundaria Oumihara, quedaron maravillados y sorprendidos por el hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía ese lugar. Y no tardaron en recibir la calurosa bienvenida por parte del equipo de esta escuela; también conocieron al entrenador de dicho equipo, y se dieron cuenta de que por la forma de ser y de actuar de ese hombre, si que era posible que alguien como él se olvidara de presentarse a un partido en las eliminatorias del TFF. Aunque los chicos debían admitir que ese hombre fue bastante gracioso al intentar ligar con la entrenadora. Y digo "intentar", porque metió la pata al compararla con el entrenador Hibiki.

Él era alto de unos 35-40 años más o menos, de piel bronceada y complexión fuerte, llevaba puesto un pañuelo amarillo en su cabeza y encima de éste unas gafas de sol, pero se podía apreciar que su cabello era de un negro azulado, ojos de un color verde pistacho. Llevaba una camisa abierta naranja de manga corta con un estampado de flores tropicales blancas; debajo de ésta una camiseta blanca. Vestía unos pantalones color crema cortos y en los pies llevaba unas chanclas negras.

La vedad es que era un hombre bastante peculiar. Y por lo que se podía ver, a Natsumi no le agradaban ese tipo de hombres; al parecer ella estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con gente refinada y "con clase" y al ver a ese personaje se debió llevar una mala impresión. La castaña se quería ir de allí, no quería tener relación con ese tipo de personas, pero Aki y Haruna lo evitaron, después de todo, eran sus amigas.

Pero ahora, después de las presentaciones, el equipo Raimon se encuentra en el campo de juego de la Secundaria Oumihara, todos en sus respectivas posiciones esperando el saque del equipo rival. El comentarista había llegado, se llamaba Keito Kakuma, era del instituto Raimon, ese chico era bastante raro, siempre estaba en todas partes; donde iba el Raimon, allí estaba él. Ese sí que debía ser un gran fan del equipo.

Todos esperaban impacientes a que diera comienzo el partido. Kido había elegido la formación de su equipo, como en otras ocasiones, así que les sería fácil ganar, o eso pensaban los demás jugadores. Pero como siempre dice Endo, nunca hay que subestimar a los rivales.

_-Hola a todos los fans del equipo Raimon! _–Saludó el comentarista-_ Hoy nos encontramos en la grandiosa isla de Okinawa donde dará comienzo un partido con mucho ritmo!_

**Formación Raimon:** 2 – 4 – 4 – 1

**Delanteros:** Rika y Megane

**Mediocampistas/Centrocampistas:** Ichinose, Kido, Toko y Tachimukai (raro ¿verdad?)

**Defensas:** Fubuki, Kagellama, Domon y Kogure

**Portero:** Mamoru Endo

++O++

**Formación Oumihara:** 2 – 4 – 4 – 1

**Delanteros:** Ikemiyagi y Koja

**Mediocampistas/Centrocampistas:** Kyan, Akarie, Toguchi y Otomura

**Defensas: **Gibo, Tsunami, Akamine y Taira

**Portero:** Shuri Iwao

_-Los dos equipos ya están en sus respectivas posiciones_ –hizo una leve pausa- _Así,que comience el partido!_

**El silbato sonó, dando comienzo al partido.**

-Chicos! –Llamó Tsunami dirigiéndose a su equipo- Juguemos con ritmo -Finalizó sonriente avanzando junto a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

La Secundaria Oumihara tenía el balón en su poder, lo dirigía un chico de estatura baja, delgado y de piel morena. Su cabello era azul peinado en una cresta similar a la aleta de un tiburón. Tenía dos marcas en cada mejilla, similares a las branquias de los peces; tenía unos grandes ojos pero sin embargo, sus pupilas eran pequeñas de un color rojo. Y ese chico de aspecto similar al de un tiburón, se llama Ikemiyagi Haru. Controlaba el balón ágilmente hasta que se lo pasó a uno de sus compañeros.

-Lo tengo –Pronunció un chico bastante alto y delgado, de cabello castaño rizado desordenado, de piel algo bronceada; llevaba varias líneas verdes azuladas pintadas en su cara. Este chico se llamaba Koja Hidenori. El balón rebotó en su frente y seguido de esto le dio con la misma parte pasándoselo a un peliazul de cabello rizado peinado con algunos rulos, de piel algo bronceada; estatura media y delgado; en sunariz se podía apreciar una pequeña bendita (tirita).Este chico tomo el balón aunque al principio lo dejó caer al suelo para girar y pasárselo a uno de sus compañeros. Se llamaba Agarie Yauso.

Las gerentes del Raimon solo miraban sorprendidas el modo de jugar de ese instituto bastante peculiar.

**-¿Qué…están haciendo esos chicos? –Comento Haruna si despegar los ojos del campo de juego.**

Rika y Megane solo observaban los movimientos de aquel que ahora tenía el balón. Era un chico de estatura media-alta, piel morena, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Su pelo era de un castaño anaranjado, en un lado de su cabeza rapado mientras que al otro llevaba varias rastas naranjas. Él mantenía el balón en su cabeza, moviéndose para no perder el equilibrio y que éste cayera al suelo.

-Menudo ritmo –dijo Tsunami- Yo no me quiero quedar atrás…Toguchi!-Llamó a su compañero para que le pasara el balón, y así lo hizo.

El balón se dirigía al pelirrosa, iba muy alto así que Tsunami optó por saltar y tomarlo entre sus pies para luego caer al suelo ágilmente.

_-Increible! Tsunami da un super-salto y logra parar el balón entre sus piernas!_

**-Muy bien! –Gritó su entrenador desde el banquillo.**

_-Eso estuvo muy bien, sin embargo ¿para qué hicieron eso? –dijo el comentarista- Esa fue una jugada inútil…_

**-Así es –asintieron Aki y Haruna a la frase dicha por el comentarista, cuando se dieron cuenta de que su amiga castaña no estaba y rápidamente fueron a por ella- Natsumi quédate! –La suplicaron, impidiendo que se fuera.**

-Vamos chicos, una vez más -gritó Tsunami- Ahí va! –Seguido de esto le pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros.

El chico de cabellos rizados, mencionado anteriormente tomaba posesión del balón adentrándose en el campo de sus rivales.

-No pasarás de aquí! –Dijo Rika aproximándose al chico para robarle el balón- Si piensan que pueden ganar así están muy equivocados! -Pasó corriendo delante de un chico de cabello azul algo desordenado, ojos profundamente morados que se podían apreciar detrás de sus gafas; llevaba unos auriculares de gran tamaño rosas y se encontraba tarareando, pero no solamente eso, estaba midiendo el ritmo de los pasos de Rika pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Rika se aproximaba hacia Koja, iba a robarle el balón, pero de pronto…

-Acelera! Compás de ocho tiempos –Ordenó el peliazul de las gafas, él se llamaba Otomura Gakuya y al parecer era el estratega de su equipo. En cuanto pronunció esto su compañero aceleró su paso y superó sin dificultad alguna a Rika, lo que la dejó bastante confusa. Pero no solo a ella, sino a todo el equipo Raimon, gerentes y entrenadora incluidas.

**-¡Eso es, muy bien muchachos! –Gritó eufórico el entrenador.**

-¿Ahh si? Veamos qué te parece esto- Toko comenzó a realizar su técnica defensiva, una torre comenzó a aparecer debajo de sus pies- La Torre/Torre Inexpugnable –Gritó mientras en sus manos comenzaba a caer un rayo azul.

Otomura comenzó a tararear de nuevo, siguendo el ritmo y averiguando los compases a los que se movían tanto sus rivales como sus compañeros, se podría decir que les analizaba. Cuando subió la mirada y al fin averiguó como contrarrestar la técnica de la pelirroja.

-Andante! Dos tiempos menos! –Ordenó a su compañero.

Cuando Toko se disponía a lanzar ese rayo de sus manos para parar al delantero, éste frenó justo a tiempo para que ese potente rayo no le alcanzara y pasarle el balón sus compañeros. Tanto Toko, como Endo y Kido se sorprendieron ante eso, alfin comprobaron que ese peculiar equipo era bastante bueno. Toguchi obtuvo el balón, el chico de rastas anaranjadas se quedó parado para finalmente avanzar cuando se topó con Tachimukai, al que superó fácilmente. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Qué le pasaba al portero suplente del Equipo Raimon? Últimamente había estdo muy raro, podría haber detenido a ese chico fácilmente pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Acaso ¿se había quedado sin fuerza? Tachimukai no quería pensar en eso…

-Es mi turno -Gibo, era un chico bastante alto y grande, de músculos bastante trabajados. Estaba rapado menos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde su cabello castaño verdoso estaba peinado en una pequeña coleta (cola de caballo) alta. Este chico se salió de su posición, la defensa, para adentrarse en el campo de su equipo rival; su compañero Toguchi lanzó el balón al aire cuando Gibo cogió de las manos a los dos delanteros para impulsarlos hacia arriba. Ikemiyagi y Koja quedaron en frente del balón, tras el impulso por parte de su amigo, dieron una voltereta para luego patearlo mientras la figura de un gran águila aparecía detrás de ellos- Vuelo de águila/Remate del Águila –Pronunciaron mientras el águila acompañaba el balón quien se dirigía fuertemente a la portería.

_-Ese tiro se dirige velozmente a la portería!_

**-Vamos Endo! –Animó Aki desde el banquillo.**

-Buen tiro chicos! –Gritó Tsunami emocionado.

-Mano Demoniaca/Mano Celestial –Pronunció Endo realizando su técnica, la cual logró parar el tiro. Cuando eso sucedió, Tsunami se quedó disgustado, no habían logrado marcar.

_-Y Endo lo para con su Mano Demoniaca/Mano Celestial! –Informa el comentarista. _

Todos miraron a Endo por unos segundos en silencio, pero la secundaria Oumihara se puso a celebrar en seguida ¿Porqué lo hacían? No habían marcado ¿y aun así estaban felices? Eso era muy raro, se decían los del Raimon.

**-¿Están celebrando el no haber metido gol? –Preguntó curiosa Haruna.**

**-JAJAJAJAJA –se carcajeó el entrenador- Endo, eso estuvo genial! -Felicitó al portero.**

**-Ese equipo juega muy bien –Dijo Natsumi pensativa, a lo que sus amigas la miraron.**

**-Tanto ese tiro como la precisión para esquivar nuestros ataques y jugadas, son impresionantes…-Añadió Aki preocupada.**

Kido solo observaba a los jugadores del equipo rival pensativo. No habían tocado el balón en todo este tiempo, esquivaban sus movimientos y no tenían oportunidad de realizar ninguna jugada ¿Cómo era posible? El creador de juego intentaba descifrar las estrategias de sus oponentes mientras Endo, con el balón en la mano, señalaba a sus compañeros las posiciones que debían tomar.

"_Endo es asombroso"_ **Pensó Tsunami** "_Logró parar un tiro como ese…" _Se **carcajeó **"pues yo no me pienso quedar atrás"** Se dijo mientras se dirigía a Rika, quien ahora dirigía el balón después de que Endo se lo pasara; el pelirrosa estaba dispuesto a pararla, pero no lo consiguió. Lo que le dejó sorprendido y a la vez bastante preocupado.**

_-Burlaron a Tsunami fácilmente –comentó el encargado de informar todo lo que ocurría en el campo._

-Dieciséis tiempos! –Ordenó Otomura. Koja corrió hacia Rika para después robarle el balón. Y así sucesivamente, a cada jugaba que el Raimon realizaba, Oumihara la contrarrestaba y todo gracias a ese peliazul que conseguía leer todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Endo y Kido le miraban preocupados, ¿Qué está pasando?

Los minutos pasaban y el equipo Raimon ni tocaba el balón y eso frustraba a sus jugadores, Kido corría intentando descifrar el secreto de su equipo rival, pero lamentablemente no lo conseguía…

* * *

Hikari, aunque era más conocida como Vindemiatrix, se había desecho de su apariencia en la Academia Alius dejando ver a la hermosa pelinegra con reflejos blancos y ojos de un color plata mecurioso que había sido siempre. Como bien le había ordenado su capitán, debía conseguir infiltrarse en aquel patético equipo de mocosos (como los llamaba ella). El equipo Raimon. Y eso le iba a ser difícil, dado que su entrenadora, Hitomiko Kira, siempre estaba alerta, así que debía pensar algo rápido para poder lograr esa misión.

Ahora, la joven se encontraba en Okinawa, tiempo atrás solo había visitado esa isla por motivos personales, más bien porque necesitaba un poco de tiempo para relajarse y esa isla tropical era el lugar perfecto. Pero ahora, en cambio la visitaba para cumplir la estúpida misión que le había encomendado su capitán. Y eso la molestaba bastante, pero si lo miramos desde otro punto de vista…Estaría alejada de Génesis, de sus molestos compañeros y del capitán. No estaría obligada a cumplir más órdenes.

"_Adiós Academia Alius. Hola tranquilidad."_ **Se repetía la joven, aunque ella misma sabía que no todo iba a ser perfecto y que tendría que engañar y manipular a las personas para cumplir su propósito. La pelinegra podría parecer molesta, ser dura e insoportable en algunas ocasiones, pero desde luego, mala no era. Y tener que mentir y traicionar no le gustaba en absoluto pero le obligarían a hacerlo. Aunque si lo paraba a pensar, ¿por qué le molestaría mentir a unos chicos que no conocía de nada? Después de todo son unos estúpidos que le hacen la vida imposible a los de la Academia Alius, unos simples mocosos que no hacen más que entorpecer sus planes. Lo que más le molestaba de todo era que la obligarían a convivir con ellos. Suspiró. En el fondo desearía haberse escapado junto a su amiga, así no estaría en esta situación pero cuando llegó el momento, no pudo hacerlo, después de todo, le debía mucho a "padre" y no sería tan cruel de abandonar a su hermano Nikko.**

Se paró en frente de la entrada de la secundaria Oumihara, recorrió el lugar con la vista, no parecía realmente un instituto; demonios, ni si quiera perecía una escuela, ¿Aquí es donde estudian los chicos de Okinawa? Se preguntó la pelinegra. Pero debía admitir que estaba asombrada, ese sitio parecía un hermoso complejo turístico, un lugar entrañable para pasar tus vacaciones.

Ese instituto estaba sobre el mar, más bien sobre las aguas cristalinas que debían ser parte del mar que rodea la isla. Sus clases, que eran espaciosas y entrañables casetas de playa de madera, estaban conectadas al resto del instituto por largos puentes del mismo material. Justamente en el centro del lugar había un espacioso campo de fútbol que desde arriba, se podía observar que estaba conectado al resto de la secundaria Oumihara mediante los puentes de madera nombrados anteriormente. Sin mencionar que la entrada al lugar consistía en un largo pasillo de madera que conectaba la orilla de la playa con el instituto.

Su vista no quedó insatisfecha, pero debía centrarse y no pensar tanto en el paisaje que sus ojos presenciaban. Se supone que allí encontraría a los chicos del Raimon. No se podía entretener porque si no Hiroto o mejor dicho, Guran se lo reprocharía y eso, a la pelinegra no le gustaba nada. Bastante tenía ya con aguantar sus órdenes y eso, la empezaba a cansar bastante.

* * *

El primer tiempo se acabó, los del Raimon se habían reunido en su campo, Todos estaban confusos, el partido había sido completamente del equipo rival. Sin envargo, iban 0 – 0, al menos eso era bueno, por lo menos la Secundaria Oumihara no había conseguido marcar gol, lástima que ellos tampoco…

-Jajajaja -Se carcajeó burlona una voz femenina. Todos giraron rápidamente y observaron como una pelinegra de ojos plata mercuriosos se adentraba en el campo mientras se dirigía a los chicos. Al parecer había estado observándolo todo desde las gradas y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Algunos se sonrojaron al verla, era bastante hermosa pero ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No podía adentrarse en el campo pero al parecer eso no la importaba. Pensaron al instante, la pelinegra sé paró justo en frente de Endo, quedando en el centro mientras todos la observaban confusos- No me puedo creer que no os hayáis dado cuenta…-Pronunció la joven.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó curioso Endo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Kido pensativo.

La chica cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. ¿Y ese era el fantástico equipo Raimon? ¿Unos niñatos que conseguían ni conectar un pase? Patético, se decía ella.

-Tú eres Yuuto Kido –Subió la mirada mientras clavaba sus ojos plata en el chico- El estratega del equipo y me preguntas a MÍ –Se carcajeó en silencio- Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de algo básico ¿no crees?

-¿Qué insinúas y cómo me conoces? –dijo el de rastas algo molesto, no conocía a esa chica de nada y encima se estaba burlando de él.

La chica buscó una respuesta rápida, no podía decirle que era de La Academia Alius y que le conocía porque era su enemigo. No, eso no.

-Todos los que jugamos al fútbol os conocemos –Dijo la pelinegra en un tono serio- Sois el Equipo Raimon, los ganadores del TFF.

-¿Juegas al fútbol? –Preguntó incrédulo el de la banda naranja.

-Sí –respondió la ojiplata- Pero ahora no quiero entrar en eso…Respecto a tu pregunta –Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Kido- Lo que quiero decir es que no tendrías que haber dejado a parte un detalle importante que os habría dado ventaja. –Kido clavó su mirada en ella- Cada vez que intentais robar el balón o atacar, ese chico -refiriéndose a Otomura- Mid…-Fue interrumpida.

-Ya sabemos que predice todos nuestros movimientos. –Dijo Kogure molesto- No hace falta que nos lo digas –Dijo de manera descortés a lo que la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero acaso sabéis cómo lo logra? –Dijo en un tono frío a lo que todos negaron- Eso pensaba. Así que en vez de interrumpir, deberías prestar más atención -Kogure solo bufó, pero la pelinegra le ignoró y continuó hablando- Ese chico mide el ritmo de vuestras jugadas al instante, decide como contrarrestarlas e indica a los demás qué hacer.

"_Claro"_ **Pensó Kido **"_He sido un estúpido ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta éntes?" _

-Es por eso que no podemos retener el balón, no importa lo que hagamos…-Dijo Endo defraudado.

-¿Al instante? Si no pasan ni unos segundos –Argumentó Ichinose- ¿De verdad el ritmo se puede medir así?

-Al parecer él si puede –Dijo Kido quien giró su mirada hasta el peliazul del equipo contrario.

-¿Como evitaremos eso? –Preguntó Rika mirando a la joven pelinegra.

-Eso es cosa tuya ¿no te parece Kido? –Dijo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar dejando a un equipo bastante sorprendido- Yo ya os he dado pistas, es cosa vuestra pensar como actuaréis en el segundo tiempo -Todos la miraban atónitos mientras la chica solo se alejaba. Por lo que mencionó antes, jugaba al fútbol y si había averiguado eso era que debía tener un gran talento, porque de no ser así, no habría descifrado tal enigma. Estaba claro que una persona que no supiera jugar, no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de predecir la táctica que utilizaba la Secundaria Oumihara, es más, había gente que jugaba, que llevaba toda la vida practicando este deporte y no se había dado cuenta. Y Endo cayó en la cuenta de eso; miró como la chica volvía a su lugar en las gradas, la observó por unos instantes, quería ver de lo que era capaz y tal vez conseguir un nuevo miembro para su equipo. Pero dejaría eso para luego, ahora solo debía concentrarse en una cosa. Ganar este partido.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, ahora me despediré pero sin antes dejarles con unas preguntas:**

**-¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**-¿De qué plan hablaba el detective? ¿Por qué Eva se siente tan mal cada vez que ve a Hiroto?**

**-¿El Raimon ganará este partido? **

**-¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Hikari? ¿Logrará infiltrarse en el Raimon?**

**-¿Me dejan un Review? ¿Continúo con el fic?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y ahora, me despido**

**Saludos y cuidense :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos, antes de nada quería pediros disculpas por no subir antes, pero es que como bien sabe Arlette-chan; se me complicó la semana y no pude actualizar antes. Bueno, solo me queda decirles que subiré un capi cada semana, si es posible dos. Quería agradecerle a Arlette-chan, más conocida como Princessfic la ayuda para la escena de Burn y Guran (me diste una gran idea amiga ^^) y quiero agradecerles a ustedes por tenerme tanta paciencia XD Bien, también quiero aclarar que en este capi, me centraré más en Hikari, en como se unio al Raimon. También puse una escena que supongo que todos conocemos y que en algún momento nos conmovió. Jajajaja sin más que decir, os dejo con el cap XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hikari se encontraba sentada en la segunda fila de las gradas, observaba despreocupadamente como "sus futuros compañeros" volvían a sus respectivas posiciones en el campo de juego.

Estaba satisfecha, sabía perfectamente que había conseguido impresionar a los jugadores de ese equipo que solo entorpecían los planes de "padre". Sin embargo, no comprendía como esos inútiles habían conseguido derrotar al Tormenta de Géminis. Ya se había llevado una mala impresión de esos chicos al notar que no habían logrado descifrar una jugada tan sencilla como la de la S. Oumihara, menos mal que apareció ella, porque si no, abrían caído frente a un equipo mucho peor que el suyo; por no hablar de sus patéticos movimientos y estrategias en el partido. Aún les quedaba mucho que aprender y con ese nivel, nunca llegarían a nada.

"_¿Y pretenden hacerle frente al Génesis de esa manera?"_ **Se decía la chica. Eran patéticos. Pero tenía aguantarse, debía hallar la manera de convivir con ellos, entrenar con ellos, aguantar sus estupideces y lo peor de todo, esconder todo su poder, poder que había adquirido en los entrenamientos de la Academia Alius, todo ese poder que su cuerpo concentraba y que; solo para ganarse la confianza de unos estúpidos mocosos, tendría que esconder. Pero las órdenes de su capitán eran claras, así que no tenía otra opción, no podía fallar.**

Estaba a un paso de conseguir su objetivo y lograr infiltrarse en el Raimon. Su misión ara simple, primero tendría que ganarse la confianza de esos chicos y después informar a Guran de todo lo que ocurriese dentro del equipo; sus avances, jugadas…Todo. Pero para ello, primero tendría que hablar seriamente con la entrenadora Hitomiko; y cuando digo "hablar", me refiero a contarle unas cuantas mentirijillas a esa mujer. Hikari la conocía y había estado al tanto de lo que pasó hace un día con el capitán del Equipo Prominence/Prominencia, así que intuía que esa mujer no se andaría con rodeos, no toleraría otra mentira como esa.

Pero la pelinegra no le daba mucha importancia a eso, ya tenía una buena cuartada, así que si las cosas salían como ella planeaba, no habría ningún problema.

Desvió su mirada hacia esa mujer, parecía pensativa. Hitomiko la había reconocido, eso estaba claro. Así que ahora debía estar intentando averiguar la razón por la cual Hikari se encontraba en esos momentos ahí, en frente de ella. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? Se decía la mujer un tanto confusa.

La pelinegra cogió su teléfono, era rojo, y le mandó un mensaje a su capitán. Tardó unos segundos, y cuando acabó, guardó el pequeño artefacto en su bolsillo para después encontrarse cara a cara con una castaña de mirada molesta. Debía ser una de las gerentes del Raimon.

* * *

Hitomiko mantenía su vista en el campo, Haruna y Aki también lo hacían aunque tampoco se fijó mucho en eso. La mujer divagaba en su subconsciente intentando encontrar una respuesta al único enigma que invadía su mente ahora mismo. La cuestión era simple, cierta pelinegra no debería estar ahí, o mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos hacía Hikari ahí?

La mujer conocía a esa chica, bastante bien a decir verdad. Tal vez porque los pasados de esas dos estaban ligados a una sola persona, la responsable de todo, la causante de todo el daño y los problemas provocados a escala mundial, o por lo menos era lo que esa persona planeaba y los del equipo Raimon intentaban evitar. Y esa persona, era "Padre". Hikari era otra marioneta más, un simple peón en todo este juego. Otra pieza clave que junto a los demás niños inocentes del Sun Garden, formaban parte de toda esta locura. La Academia Alius. Y lo sabía muy bien.

Hacía tiempo que Hitomiko no la veía, concretamente desde que huyó para plantarle cara a "padre" ser parte del Raimon en calidad de sabía qué había sido de los demás niños. Pero en cierto modo, se alegraba de encontrarse otra vez con Hikari aunque hubiera deseado que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Ahora se replanteaba seriamente el motivo por el cual la pelinegra se encontraba allí. Podría buscarse un buen lío por acercarse al enemigo, a no ser que hubiera logrado escapar de "padre". Pero eso no lo sabía, ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si pretendía engañar al equipo como Burn lo había intentado?. No lo sabía, pero desde luego, la mujer no se quedaría con esa duda. Averiguaría lo que Hikari pretendía, eso estaba claro.

Hitomiko giró su vista hacia atrás donde se encontraban las gradas y se encontró con la imagen de una pelinegra enfurecida junto a una castaña molesta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

* * *

Goenji caminaba despreocupadamente por la isla de Okinawa, no debía llamar la atención, por eso iba encapuchado. Llevaba un balón de fútbol en la mano, símbolo del gran amor que sentía por ese deporte, pero también significaba que aunque se hubiera separado de su equipo, siempre llevaría a sus compañeros en el corazón. Y pronto volvería ellos. Se hizo esa promesa, promesa que cumpliría cuándo su hermana quedara libre de esos monstruos que le chantajeaban.

Pero para eso, tenía que entrenar, era su forma de aliviar su dolor. Él sentía que debía compensar a sus amigos por todo el tiempo perdido, por todo el tiempo que no había estado a su lado, por todos esos partidos en los que no había luchado. Y para ello, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. Porque Endo y los demás habían mejorado mucho y él no se quedaría atrás. Ahora, había logrado realizar una nueva técnica tras duros entrenamientos, estaba satisfecho, porque sentía que, de alguna manera u otra, conseguía ayudar a Endo, a Kido, a sus compañeros que luchaban valientemente para hacerle frente a la Academia Alius. Y eso, de cierta forma, le aliviaba.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzó el segundo tiempo. Gracias a Kido, quien había desarrollado nuevas jugadas, el equipo Raimon había conseguido anotar su primer gol. Por fin la suerte les sonreía. Aunque Tachimukai estaba raro, fallaba constantemente. No era capaz de recibir un pase en condiciones ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Últimamente no lo daba todo en el campo de juego como solía hacerlo antes y eso le preocupaba. Pero no solo a él, sino a todo el equipo. En cuestión de goles, ellos tenían ventaja, pero el partido hasta ahora había sido del equipo rival, y no se podían permitir ni un solo fallo. En este partido, Tachimukai era el punto débil del equipo y lamentablemente, Otomura se había dado cuenta. Porque según él, _"el mundo del ritmo es perfecto por la armonía de sus tiempos, si uno solo está a destiempo; el ritmo entero se colapsa…"_

Los de la Secundaria Oumihara no se tomaban mal la desventaja, pero Tsunami no es que estuviera muy emocionado. Había aprendido a jugar hace poco, sus amigos le decían que lo hacía muy bien pero él sentía que algo fallaba. Tal vez porque se había dado cuenta de algo, no sabía robar un balón. ¿De qué le servía tener una técnica estupenda, si no sabía lo más básico? Y ese era un error que no podía permitir. Pero todo no iba tan mal, el verdadero partido comenzaba ahora. Hasta Otomura se había dignado a moverse y jugar no solo crenado estrategias, sino participando también. Y eso podría dar la vuelta al marcador, porque el verdadero reto estaba a punto de comenzar. Y esta vez, Kido no lo tendría tan fácil...

* * *

Un pequeño niño de unos cinco años, de cabellos castaños rizados y unos profundos ojos azules metalizados. Su rostro era angelical, siempre sonriente. Una sonrisa que sería capaz de mover montañas. Y ese pequeño caminaba animadamente con un flotador en la mano, parecía feliz y sería una locura hacerle daño, verle llorar o asustarse. Un niño al que le gustaba ayudar y aceptar ayuda, simplemente un pequeño ángel, una estrella caída del cielo. Y éste llevaba una camiseta de manga corta naranja con toques amarillos y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Venía con su madre. La verdad es que ese niño se parecía mucho a ella, por que al igual que él, la mujer tenía el cabello algo corto, también castaño y unos ojos azules, era hermosa y bastante joven. Una mujer que quería al niño con locura, como toda madre quiere a su hijo. Ésta traía una mochila azul en las manos, debía ser del niño.

La mujer observaba a su hijo correr.

El castaño estaba feliz, sonriente jugando con el flotador en las manos. Cuando se percató de unos leves ladridos y se acercó al lugar donde provenían esos sonidos, era un pequeño descampado. El niño soltó el flotador que anteriormente llevaba cuando vio que aquellos ladridos provenían de un pequeño cachorro que estaba atrapado entre unos tablones de madera, estos estaban apoyados en una pared metálica.

"_¿Cómo se habrá metido ahí?"_** Pensó el pequeño. Se entristeció al ver esa imagen, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.** **Así que corrió a ayudar a ese perrito blanco con manchas negras que ladraba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda.**

Cuando llegó cogió a aquel animal que lo veía con amor y agradecimiento, el castaño le devolvió ese gesto con una sonrisa. La sonrisa más pura y sincera.

Pero esa sonrisa tan cálida y dulce, duró poco. Los tablones se tambalearon, cayeron dos al suelo. Así que el castaño intentó alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible para no hacerse daño con alguno de esos objetos, pero tropezó; calló de espaldas con el perrito en los brazos, se quejó por el duro golpe. Le había dolido. Intentó levantarse pero abrió los ojos descomunalmente cuando vio como un gran tablón de madera caía directo hacia él.

El pequeño quedo en shock, estaba totalmente atemorizado. Todo iba a cámara lenta y en vez de apartarse, el pequeño hundió al perrito en su pecho protegiéndole. Esperando el golpe, deseando que pasara rápido.

La mujer había apartado la vista de su hijo un segundo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el pequeño se encontraba presa del pánico frente a unos tablones que, si llegaran a caer sobre él, le causarían un gran daño. Se estremeció al verle, así que fue corriendo hacia el castaño, aunque sabía que no le iba a dar tiempo a impedir que su hijo se lastimara.

-¡Tenma! –Gritó ésta llamando a su hijo mientras corría.

Un pelicrema encapuchado que pasaba por allí se giró al oir el grito desesperado de la mujer, cuando vio como los tablones de madera se aproximaban a aquel niño llamado Tenma. Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojo al aire el balón que llevaba en sus manos para después saltar y chutarlo con fuerza.

Un chut que llegó rápido y preciso como una flecha. Un balón que dio de lleno al tablón principal, evitando que cayera sobre Tenma.

Tenma giró su vista, todo había sido tan confuso. Quería comprobar cual era el rostro de aquel que le había salvado, aquel que le había sorprendido con ese fantástico tiro. Encontrándose con la mirada de un chico de ojos marrones achocolatados que le sonrió cálidamente por unos segundos.

El pelicrema estaba satisfecho, no le gustaba ver a ningún niño sufrir, eso nunca. Y mucho menos desde que su hermana Yuka quedó en coma, menos mal que ahora había despertado. Pero no todo iba bien, había personas crueles, personas que le impedían estar con ella, con ella y con sus amigos. Por eso Shuuya Goenji se trasladó a Okinawa. No le quedaba otra que esconderse y esperar a que todo pasara. Pero por lo menos, había hecho algo útil. Sintió la mirada curiosa del niño ceñirse sobre él, le devolvió la mirada. Mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El pequeño sintió como su madre le abrazaba preocupada preguntándole si estaba bien; pero él seguía con la vista fija al lugar donde se encontraba aquel chico, su salvador. Le vio marcharse pero sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Después, tomó el balón que le salvó anteriormente y lo miró encontrándose con el dibujo de un rayo en él. Y ese dibujo era un símbolo. Símbolo del Raimon. Lo que el pequeño no sabía, era que dentro de unos años. Él mismo se convertiría en un gran jugador que diera esperanzas a los demás y luchara por lo que es justo. Porque ese niño era Tenma, Tenma Matsukaze.

* * *

**Hikari frunció el ceño, ¿quién se había creido esa niñata para hablarla así? **_"Pero esto no quedará así"_ **Pensó la pelinegra mientras sus ojos solo destilaban furia. Sin embargo, después sonrió, una sonrisa se satisfacción. Le había enseñado a esa mocosa que con Hikari Daidouji no se juega.**

Natsumi no la conocía, y ella era capaz de muchas cosas. Hikari estaba segura de que, si esa estúpida castaña la conociera no habría sido capaz de hablarla así. Quiso estrangularla, ganas no le faltaban. Hubiera deseado tener un balón en sus manos en esos momentos para estrellarlo contra la engreída cara de Natsumi hace unos momentos. Ni si quiera sabía por qué no lo había hacho, tal vez porque Hitomiko se interpuso…

_Una castaña subió hasta la segunda fila de las gradas de la , justo donde Hikari se encontraba en esos momentos. La pelinegra terminó de enviar un mensaje, guardó su móvil cuando se percató de la molesta mirada de Natsumi. Ella solo la devolvió la mirada esperando impaciente. No le gustaba esperar, y si Natsumi había venido hasta allí era por algo._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Hikari fría y cortante, no le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma y Natsumi, no es que la mirara de la mejor de las maneras._

_-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Natsumi eludiendo la pregunta con aires de superioridad, pero no dejó a la pelinegra contestar.- ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para adentrarte en el campo? Porque, que yo sepa, está prohibido que alguien irrumpa en el campo de juego justo en mitad de un partido, y mucho menos cuando no eres jugadora. _

_Hikari frunció el ceño, se levantó de su asiento echando chispas. No permitiría que esa niña de papá la hablara de esa manera. La miró con repugnancia. Una mirada llena de enojo y seriedad._

_-¿Y se puede saber quién te ha dado a ti el mando? –Respondió Hikari enojada, intimidándola con la mirada- No eres la entrenadora, y mucho menos la capitana. Así que me pregunto, ¿qué maldita autoridad tienes tú para decirme eso?_

_Natsumi se quedó de piedra, nunca antes la habían plantado cara. Se quedó totalmente pálida._

_-Mira niñata –Continuó Hikari- No eres nadie, así que vuelve a tu asiento y déjame tranquila. No me gustaría hacerte daño y no quiero tener problemas, así que –Estaba a punto de acabar la frase, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Hacerme daño, ¿Quién? ¿Tú? –Dijo la castaña burlona, no se dejaría pisotear._

_Hikari apretó los puños, la había interrumpido. Odiaba que la interrumpiesen. Dio un paso, plantó los pies en el suelo mientras sus ojos color plata obtenían un ligero carmín para transformarse en unos bellos orbes escarlata. Unos orbes hermosos, pero a la vez llenos de furia._

_Natsumi se horrorizó, su mirada expresaba temor. Nunca antes había visto a alguien enfureciéndose de esa manera. Tal vez no debió decirle nada a aquella chica. La castaña bajó la mirada dando un paso atrás a lo que Hikari se carcajeó en silencio._

_-Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad? –Dijo la pelinegra en un tono de burla. Sonrió de lado sin apartar la mirada de la castaña quien solo se sentía intimidada. Dio un paso firme, quería observar más de cerca como Natsumi era humillada en su propio juego. Iba hablar, pero una voz femenina y severa se lo impidió._

_-Basta –Dijo esa misma voz. Las dos chicas se sorprendieron antes de observar como el rostro severo de la entrenadora Hitomiko se ceñía sobre ellas. Natsumi solo volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada cuando Hikari mantenía la mirada firme mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir ese hermoso color plata mercurioso que siempre habían tenido. _

_La entrenadora se acercó a las dos jóvenes, las miró a ambas antes de hablar- Natsumi, vuelve con Aki y Haruna._

_-Pero…-Natsumi iba a replicar, pero la mujer se lo impidió._

_-Es una orden –La entrenadora solo dijo eso mientras Natsumi gruñó para luego alejarse indignada, y eso le hizo mucha gracia a Hikari. Cuando la castaña llegó a su lugar se cruzó de brazos mientras sus dos amigas no entendían lo que pasaba._

_Hitomiko miró por los alrededores, no había nadie que las oyera porque las gradas estaban vacías y los únicos que estaban presentes se concentraban en el partido. Pero aun así, quería hablar con la pelinegra, en un lugar más privado._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hikari –Mencionó la entrenadora._

_-Dos años para ser exactos –respondió la pelinegra sonriendo levemente, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba feliz de ver a esa mujer de nuevo. A veces, deseaba que todo fuera como antes._

_-Hikari –Hitomiko hizo una leve pausa- Quiero hablar contigo, pero en un lugar menos público._

_-Está bien –Dijo Hikari despreocupadamente. Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar, Hitomiko necesitaba respuestas._

Hitomiko y Hikari se encontraban alejadas del resto, en una de las cabañas de aquel recinto escolar en la que se suponía que se encontraba una clase. Había llegado el momento. La pelinegra tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y la mitad de ellas falsas.

* * *

Nos encontramos en una base. Base de la Academia Alius. En una sala oscura, iluminada por solo dos luces. Una blanca y otra roja. Y esas dos luminosas estelas situaban dos pilares mientras iluminaban las siluetas de dos chicos, las siluetas de Guran y a Burn. Dos capitanes de dos de los equipos de rango superior de la Academia Alius. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes estaba enfurecido, miraba molesto a su compañero quien solo le aguantaba la mirada. Guran se cansó, hasta que decidió hablar, palabras que darían inicio a una pequeña disputa.

-Lo que hiciste ayer fue una estupidez Burn –Exclamó Guran en tono severo.

El capitán del Prominencia/Prominence frunció el ceño, pero eso no le impedía responder. Su rostro adquirió una sonrisa burlona, se carcajeó casi en voz alta, cosa que al de ojos verdes no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Ohh vamos, ¿acaso me dirás que no fue divertido? –La sonrisa del de ojos ámbar se ensanchó levemente- Solo quería conocer a ese tal Endo del que tanto hablas –Guran solo le miró desafiante- Además, tu mismo dijiste que era un tipo bastante…Peculiar, ¿esa era la palabra, no?

-Me da igual, hiciste las cosas sin consultar –El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño- Sabes cuales son las reglas. Y no tenías ningún derecho a desobedecerlas y mucho menos a intentar engañar al enemigo.

-¿Y me hablas tú de engañar? –Replicó Burn- Que yo sepa, hace poco has mandado a tu amiguita Vindemiatrix a recopilar información –Hizo una leve pausa- ¿Y eso no es engañar?

-Lo que yo haga es asunto mío, además eso ya está aprobado a sí que no tengo que darte explicaciones –Dijo en un tono cortante el capitán del Génesis.

Burn se volvió a carcajear. Y esta vez, dejó un poco sorprendido a su compañero.

-Últimamente estás bastante serio Guran, ¿por qué no te olvidas ya de lo de Izumi? Asúmelo, se fue. –Esta vez, se pudo observar una mirada llena de rencor por parte del de ojos verdes- Pasa página, porque los demás no tenemos que pagar tus ataques de furia.

Hiroto no podía más, esta vez sí que se había pasado. Miró a Burn, esta vez parecía que hablaba totalmente en serio. El que su hermana le abandonara era un tema que nadie le debía recordar, absolutamente nadie. Porque aunque quisiera hacerse el duro, le dolía. Tenía sentimientos, era una persona. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al oir esas crueles palabras. Y pensar que tan solo hace unos meses ella estaba a su lado…Se entristeció al recordar eso, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse pero no le daría a Burn la satisfacción de verle humillado. Eso nunca. Así que el capitán del Génesis levantó la mirada, una mirada firme. Sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él, un sentimiento que no cesaría tan rápido.

-Escúchame bien Burn, porque solo lo diré una vez –Cogió aire- Nunca vuelvas a mencionar el tema de Spica.

Burn se sorprendió, Guran ni si quiera llamó a su hermana por su verdadero nombre. La llamó Spica, nombre que la joven rubia ojirosa usaba cuando era la sub-capitana de Génesis, cargo que perdió cuando traicionó a todos huyendo, resignándose a cumplir la voluntad de Padre.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a sacar ese tema –Continuó Guran- Porque si tú, o alguien más vuelve recordármelo lo pagará caro. Y me encargaré personalmente de eso –Su voz sonó firme, voz que el pelirrojo se resignó a aparentar, porque en realidad se sentía destrozado, sin fuerzas.

Burn lo miró con enojo. Entendía perfectamente que se había pasado al mencionar eso. Pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE le amenazaba.

-Te has vuelto un amargado…-Mencionó Burn. Se acabó. Guran explotó, iba a hablar. No, estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero algo se lo impidió. En ese momento, una estela azul se iluminó.

Era Gazelle, acababa de llegar. El capitán del Polvo de Diamante/Diamond presentaba un rostro de molestia. Al parecer, había estado al tanto de la "conversación", si es que se podía llamar así.

-Burn, los temas emocionales –El recién llegado hizo una leve pausa- No deben ser mencionados y menos reclamados en estas circunstancias.

-Vamos Gazelle, no iba en serio –Se excusó el mencionado con tono arrogante.

Pero Gazelle le ignoró totalmente y continuó hablando- Tenemos una misión, los del Raimon lograron derrotar al Tormenta de Géminis y pronto los del Épsilon se enfrentarán a ellos –Su voz sonó fría como el mismo hielo- Esos chicos se hacen más fuetes cada día y no podemos permitir ni un error –Burn le devolvió la mirada- Los temas personales no deben influir en nuestro fútbol, y mucho menos en nuestra forma de actuar.

El capitán del Géminis se cansó, no quería seguir escuchando más. Esta vez, Burn se había salvado pero si tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra, Gazelle no estaría allí para salvarle el pellejo. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar, no quería tener más problemas. Así que miró a sus dos compañeros para después marcharse. Simplemente, desapareció.

* * *

Hikari se sentó sobre la mesa de uno de los pupitres, esperaba impaciente a que la entrenadora se dignara a hablarla, cuando el momento llegó al fin. Las dos se miraban fijamente intentando leer la mente de la otra, aguantándose la mirada sin dar señales de debilidad. Hikari asintió al ver la mirada de Hitomiko quien solo la analizaba, indicando que la mujer podía preguntar. Porque ella la respondería.

-Hikari, ¿A qué has venido? –Pronunció la entrenadora preocupada, no era habitual que una miembro del Génesis se presentara ante ella, podría buscarse un gran lío pero debía tener una buena razón.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada, sus ojos se entristecieron mostrando una profunda nostalgia en ellos- He venido a… –La verdad es que le costaba bastante pronunciar estas palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo- Pedirte ayuda –Pronunció finalmente. Hitomiko solo abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Y mucho menos de Hikari, una chica que desde pequeña había rechazado la ayuda de los demás, porque ella pensaba que podía hacer las cosas sola y sabía cuidar de sí misma.

-¿Ayuda? –Dijo acercándose a la muchacha- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hikari solo se quedó en silencio, su rostro expresaba dolor.

-Hikari Daidouji –Llamó la mujer- dime ahora mismo qué ha pasado –Exijió saber.

-Me he escapado…-Pronunció la pelinegra casi en susurro. Un leve susurro que la entrenadora logró oir. Ésta estaba desconcertada, ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? No, no podía ser. Era una vil mentira.

-Mientes –La voz de la entrenadora sonó dura y severa. Hikari solo levantó la mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Si fuera mentira, no estaría aquí, pidiéndote ayuda Hitmiko –Dijo muy segura de sus palabras- Y lo sabes.

Hitomiko dudó por unos segundos, ¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Y si aquella pelinegra había logrado escapar? Sus ojos se llenaron de dudas y a la vez de ternura. Miró a la pelinegra y recordó cuando ésta era niña. La pequeña Hikari. Y entonces comprendió que si no fuera verdad, Hikari nunca se hubiera rebajado pedirle ayuda. O como la pelinegra diría, a humillarse de esa manera. La mujer comprendió esto cuando vio una solitaria lágrima recorrer el rostro de la joven, mientras ésta solo le sostenía la mirada sin avergonzarse. Miró a Hitomiko esperando una respuesta, impaciente, no soportaba esperar. Cuando Hitomiko se dignó a hablar.

-Te unirás al equipo –Dijo finalmente- Pero nadie debe saber quién eres, y mucho menos quién soy yo –hizo una leve pausa- Escúchame Hikari, es muy importante que recuerdes eso, las cosas se podrían poner bastante feas, quiero que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de decirles la verdad a los chicos ¿entendido?

Hikari solo sonrió, para después asentir. La entrenadora extendió los brazos y Hikari la abrazó. Un abrazo con algo de ternura para la entrenadora. Aunque para Hikari, solo era parte de su mentira. La chica sonrió de medio lado, lo había conseguido. Ya estaba dentro, la verdad es que no había sido tan difícil, la entrenadora se lo había tragado todo. Pobre mujer, pensó la pelinegra. Debía haber estado más atenta, parecía mentira que no la conociera, Hikari había aprendido a no llorar por muy mal que fueran las cosas. No había llorado desde hace mucho tiempo por y eso no cambiaría ahora. Pero Hitomiko había sido tan ingenua, no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle y eso le había costado meterse justamente en la boca del lobo. Después de todo, a Hikari nunca se le había dado mal lo de actuar, sonrió con malicia antes de que la entrenadora la soltara. La mujer se había tragado toda esa escenita sentimental, que estúpida.

Hikari abrió los ojos mientras su sonrisa cesó, cruzó una mirada con la entrenadora. Era hora de volver al campo, aún no había acabado el partido y así. Hikari analizaría más detalladamente a sus "amigos".

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinion, no es el mejor cap que he escrito PERO OS LO COMPENSARE y os diré que la continuación del Raimon vs Secundaria Oumihara estará para el siguiente cap y además me centraré más en Izumi/Eva jejeje habrá muchas sorpresas**

**Pero como ya les dije, para este me centré más en Hikari XD**

**Ahora les dejaré con las preguntas:**

**-¿Qué os pareció la discursión entre Natsumi y Hikari? ¿Qué opináis sobre Hikari? ¿ Pensáis que es mala?**

**-¿Y la escena de Burn y Hiroto, os gustó?**

**-¿Os pareció bien que añadiera la escena de Tenma? ¿Os esperabais eso?**

**-¿La entrenadora es demasiado ingenua? ¿Descubrirá la verdad sobre los planes de Hikari?**

**-¿Os gustó el capi?¿Qué os pareció?**

**-¿Me dejan un review?**

**-¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?**

**Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Saludos, besos y cuídense :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**HOLAAAA, bueno, sinto no haber podido subir antes y las explicaciones están abajo pero espero que con 8.928 palabritas me perdonen ^^ La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir este capi y para ello recibí alguna ayudita por parte de Arlette-chan**

**Así que no me entretendré mucho y les dejaré con el capi de una vez, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En el campo de entrenamiento de la base de la Academia Alius, entrenaba un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar. Se podía observar como varios balones desgastados se encontraban dentro de la portería, a milímetros de la red; al parecer, Burn los había usado antes para descargar toda la furia acumulada dentro de él.

El capitán del equipo Prominencia/Prominence entrenaba duramente, pero no solo eso, se desahogaba. Así es, lo ocurrido hace unas horas le había dejado con mal cuerpo. El solo hecho de recordar como Guran le había hablado…

**Gruñó, detestaba que ese idiota le hablara así solo porque estuviera cabreado.** _"Si tiene problemas, que se aguante. Los demás no tenemos porqué pagar sus estupideces_"** Se quejó en su mente el oji-ámbar.**

Tenía que reconocer que se había pasado un poco al recordarle a Hiroto, mejor dicho, a Guran cómo su hermana se había ido traicionando a todos. Aquella rubia solo había causado problemas aún habiéndose ido; ella era la sub-capitana de Génesis, tenía responsabilidades pero las había eludido todas. Al parecer nunca le importó nadie, pensó el chico.

Izumi, o como muchos la llamaban Spica, se había marchado con la estúpida idea en mente de que lo que Padre hacía estaba mal, que solo utilizaba el fútbol para causar dolor y sufrimiento. Por eso se había ido, para, según ella, no seguir formando parte de la pesadilla que la Academmia Alius era.

Y con eso en mente, la muy traidora abandonó a sus amigos, a su hermano Hiroto. Y eso es lo que hacía que el capitán de Génesis estuviera tan rabioso e insoportable. ¿Por qué diablos Hiroto no se había ido con ella? Por lo que se había enterado, la rubia se lo había propuesto. Pero al parecer por alguna extraña razón, no lo había hecho. No era culpa de los demás que Hiroto hubiera preferido a Padre antes que a su hermana, había tenido la oportunidad de elegir en su momento y, si había elegido mal y ahora se arrepentía de lo sucedido, los demás no tenían que pagar por eso. Porque parece, que desde que eso sucedió, el pelirrojo estallaba en rabietas con los demás cada dos por tres. Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de aquello, seguía siendo el favorito de "Padre". Solo por el estúpido hecho de que se parecía a su hijo fallecido.

Pero es que Burn no consentiría que le traten así, los demás puede que sí se dejaran solo por el hecho de sentir lástima por Hiroto. Pero él no se dejaría pisotear y mucho menos intimidar por el pelirrojo. Por muy amigos que hayan sido de niños, el de ojos ámbar no tenía porqué pagar los ataques de furia de su compañero.

Recordó por unos instantes las palabras dichas por Guran hace unas horas:

_-No quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar ese tema –Dijo Guran muy seguro de sus palabras- Porque si tú, o alguien más vuelve recordármelo lo pagará caro. Y me encargaré personalmente de eso –Su voz sonó firme, un tanto amenazante._

Sientió como la furia ardía en su pecho. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE amenazaba a Haruya Nagumo, a Burn. Y si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, ten por seguro que esa persona lo pagará caro. El oji-ámbar se carcajeó mientras fruncía el ceño en signo de arrogancia. Por ahora, dejaría las cosas así, pero algún día le demostraría a Gurán que él era mucho mejor, y no solo a él, también a Gazelle, a Padre. Les demostraría a todos que él era el verdadero merecedor del título de Génesis, y no esos estúpidos del equipo Gaia, como llamaban antes al equipo de Guran. Porque él era el más fuerte y nadie se metía con él.

Pero todo a su debido tiempo, ahora debía desatar toda la furia colmada en su interior y para ello utlilizaba el fútbol, era su forma de relajarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas. Elevó con su pie derecho levemente el balón, para luego chutarlo fuertemente hacia arriba y saltar listo para realizar su técnica Destello Atómico/Llamarada Atómica.

Pasaron unos segundos, y al finalizar la técnica, Burn pudo observar como el balón había calcinado las redes de la portería y eso, le gustó al chico. Al parecer era cierto que la furia conseguía desatar la verdadera fuerza de las personas. Ahora se sentía mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Después de varias horas de duros entrenamientos se sentía satisfecho al fin.

Oyó como una leve carcajada recorrió toda la sala, reconoció la voz de donde provenía ese escalofriante sonido. Era Gazelle.

"_A lo mejor ha venido a molestarme un rato"_ **Pensó Burn de mala gana. El pelirrojo giró su vista hacia la puerta del campo de entrenamiento donde Gazelle se acercaba despreocupadamente a él.**

El de ojos color hielo se paró hasta quedar justo en frente del capitán del Prominencia/Prominence, se podía notar como una sonrisa burlona invadía la comisura de sus labios. Burn solo se molestó ante eso, ¿a qué demonios había venido ahora?

-¿Qué quieres Gazelle? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar con un tono molesto.

-Valla, qué amable estás hoy Burn –Respondió tranquilamente- Parece que la charla de antes no te ha sentado muy bien –El peirrojo solo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario ¿Quién se había creido el peliblanco?

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? –Dijo carcajeándose, una carcajada llevan de rencor.

-No, la verdad es que no –Dijo en tono divertido y desafiante el capitán del Polvo de Diamante/Diamond.

-Pues entonces guárdate esos comentarios absurdos y déjame en paz.

-Menudos humos –dijo el Gazelle burlón para luego ponerse serio- En vez de hablarme así, deberías agradecer que te salvara el pellejo durante tu interesante conversación con Guran.

-¿Agradecerte? Vamos Gazelle, no seas absurdo –Respondió el pelirrojo divertido. Eso le había parecido gracioso en cierto modo- No necesitaba tu ayuda. Además, ¿creías que Guran me iba a hecer algo? Por favor…-Resopló divertido y a la vez con aires de grandeza.

-Pues no parecía que fuera muy bien la cosa –Respondió el peliblanco molesto ante la actitud de su compañero. Odiaba cuando Burn se ponía en plan orgulloso- Admítelo Burn, si no hubiera aparecido para salvarte el trasero, ahora tendrías serios problemas y lo sabes.

-Me las hubiera arreglado yo solo –Pronunció molesto- Y que te quede clara una cosa Gazelle –Hizo una leve pausa- Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie –Dijo firme y esta vez serio.

-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras…-Dijo Gazelle dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos, Burn volvió a tomar un balón y lo dejó entre sus pies. Se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Gazelle anteriormente. Sonrió con arrogancia, porque Gazelle había venido buscando un "gracias" que nunca recibió. Parece mentira que no conociera al ojiambar, porque Haruya Nagumo era muy orgulloso y no reconocería haber necesitado ayuda ni si quiera ante él mismo. Porque él podía arreglárselas solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Otra vez sintió como el enojo volvía a su cuerpo. Justo cuando había logrado olvidarse de todo un poco, aparecía ese estúpido de Gazelle a arruinarle su momento de paz.

Esta vez unos firmes pasos se ceñían sobre el campo de juego a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

"_¿Otra vez él?"_ **Pensó Burn molesto creyendo que Gazelle volvía a la carga listo para restregarle sus fallos otra vez. Pero no le dejaría hacer eso. Esta vez no. **

Oyó como esos mismos pasos se hacían cada vez más fuetes así que chutó fuertemente el balón hacia arriba para luego rematar con fuerza contra la persona que se dirigía hacia él. Se podía observar como algunos destellos de fuego rodeaban al balón, quien se dirigía con fuerza a…

"_Venere"_ **Pensó Burn incrédulo al ver como una hermosa joven de cabellos violetas con algunos destellos plateados saltaba y paraba ese tiro para después caer con elegancia al suelo con el balón entre los pies.**

Burn se quedó observándola detenidamente. Aquella chica era Venere, una de las mejores delanteras que el equipo Prominencia/Prominence ha tenido siempre. La chica era bastante guapa, y eso saltaba a la vista de todos. Su larga melena violeta con destellos plateados contrastaba a la perfección con sus extraños ojos opacos y su piel algo bronceada. Era de alta llegando a medir 1,66, y estaba algo desarrollada.

El pelirrojo sonrió con algo de carmín en sus mejillas al ver a su compañera. Se había sorprendido mucho al verla y aunque había intentado dañarla sin saber que era ella, se alegraba de recibir su visita. Se giró intentando ocultar el sonrojo, mientras que la pelivioleta se acercaba a él manipulando el balón lentamente y con elegancia.

La chica se paró a unos centímetros de él, a su lado. Sonrió con arrogancia antes de devolverle el balón con un pequeño y suave pase. El chico lo recibió y se giró de nuevo para mirar a los ojos a su compañera, puede que le haya agradado su visita pero aún no sabía el motivo por el cual Venere no estaba entrenando con el resto del equipo en el simulador.

Así era, la base estaba dotada con las mejores instalaciones tecnológicas de nuestra era, y una de esas instalaciones era la sala de simulación o el simulador como muchos le llamaban. Aquella sala era un campo de entrenamiento donde los jugadores se sometían a varias pruebas donde se recreaban oponentes casi imposibles de vencer en las más duras circunstancias. Solo los mejores lograban superar esas pruebas y salir de allí sin un solo rasguño.

Pero no nos entretendremos en eso, el caso es que el equipo Prominencia/Prominence a estas horas debía estar entrenando allí. Al igual que Venere debería estar entrenando, pensó algo molesto el oji-ámbar. Después de todo, era el capitán y tenía que asegurarse de que sus jugadores cumplían con las órdenes impartidas.

-No deberías estar aquí Venere –Dijo algo arrogante y a la vez serio el chico.

-Y tú tampoco –Dijo en el mismo tono la chica para luego sonreír de lado dejando sin argumentos a su capitán- Los demás estaban preocupados por ti, inteligente. Por no hablar de que nuestro querido Nikko, está que echa chispas.

El pelirrojo resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de desinterés. Era verdad, al igual que ella, él también debería estar en el simulador. Detestaba cuando los demás tenían razón…

-Vamos Burn –Comenzó a hablar la chica otra vez- No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de Hiroto, ¿o debería decir Guran? –Dijo en tono burlón. El oji-ámbar se sorprendió ante lo dicho, ¿Cómo demonios sabía Venere lo que había pasado? ¿Es que ya lo sabía toda la base o qué? Bah, da igual, pensó el chico para no darle importancia y contestar a la pelivioleta.

-Si vienes a molestarme como Gazelle, será mejor que te largues –Dijo éste enderezándose.

-No vengo a molestarte, idiota –Hizo una leve pausa- Además, yo también creo que Guran está insoportable desde que su "querida hermanita" –dijo con sarcasmo esas últimas palabras – le abandonó.

Burn sonrió, Venere siempre había sido su amiga y le había apoyado. Él y ella solos contra el mundo. Además, todos le decían que la chica era igual a él en personalidad. Los dos iguales en arrogancia y aires de superioridad, pero aunque parecieran insoportables, los dos eran buenas personas a pesar de sus complicadas personalidades. Burn agitó por unos segundos el balón con los pies, jugando tranquilamente, lo que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño. Esa pelivioleta odiaba que no la prestaran atención, y mucho más que no la contestaran. Encima que había venido a ver si ese idiota estaba bien, porque, aunque no lo admitiera, se preocupaba por su capitán; porque era su amigo, aunque la chica deseaba que fuera algo más. Pero al parecer, Burn estaba tan concentrado en él mismo que no notaba la preocupación de la chica, y eso la hizo enojar. Pues muy bien, se dijo ella antes de girar con resignación lista para irse.

Venere comenzó a caminar indignada cuando notó como una mano la cogía de la muñeca. Porque el chico, con un movimiento ágil, aprovechó para detenerla y tirar de ella hacia él. La chica chocó contra su pecho cuando levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos ámbar que ahora habían obtenido un brillo burlón y travieso; y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó. Los dos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones el uno del otro. Burn sonrió de lado antes de pronunciar un "gracias". Y ante eso, la chica se sorprendió dado que su compañero era demasiado orgulloso como para pronunciar esa palabra. Porque la pelivioleta, desconocía hasta ahora que esa palabra existía en el diccionario de su compañero.

* * *

Hikari camina justo al lado de la entrenadora, aprovechó para ponerse sus gafas de sol ya que en esta isla, el sol penetraba demasiado a estas horas y la chica, no quería ver dañados sus ojos. Porque aquellos orbes, eran demasiado sensibles al contacto con la luz solar.

Hitomiko desvió por unos momentos la vista hacia la joven para después mirar al frente de nuevo. Una absurda idea recorrió la mente de la mujer en aquellos instantes. Más que una idea, se podría decir que era un simple hecho. Hitomiko llevaba más de dos años alejada del Sun Garden, de los niños que residían allí, de "Padre", de todos. Es por eso que estaba preocupada, era lógico que sintiera curiosidad. Necesitaba saber que había sido de la vida de todos, suerte que a su lado se encontraba la persona idónea para informarle de esos asuntos. Sonrió levemente mientras volvía a desviar la vista hacia la pelinegra, la diferencia era que esta vez no apartó la mirada en ningún momento de ella.

Hikari se dio cuenta de ello, así que también concentró su mirada en la mujer, esperando el porqué de esa mirada dudosa por parte de la entrenadora.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la pelinegra esperando un explicación.

La mujer volvió a sonreir para luego, con un elegante movimiento de manos, acomodarse el cabello. Hikari rodó con los ojos divertida aunque la entrenadora no pudo apreciar ese gesto por las gafas de la chica.

"_Sigue haciendo ese gesto con su cabello" _**Pensó la pelinegra**_ "Hay cosas que nunca cambian"_

-Hikari –Llamó la mujer- ¿Qué ha sido de todos?

-(?) –La chica debía admitir que no se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿qué debía responder exactamente? Se preguntaba- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de nadie –Hizo una leve pausa- Quería saber cómo están las cosas ahora…-Insinuó la mujer.

-Pues no muy bien –Dijo Hikari en tono cortante, lo que hizo que la mujer la mirara fijamente esperando una explicación ante esas palabras- Desde que Izumi se fue Hiroto…-No pudo acabar la frase debido a que la entrenadora la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué Izumi se fue?! –Exclamó sorprendida.

La pelinegra asintió- Se escapó hace un año, nadie sabe donde está –Pronunció la pelinegra ocultando parte de la verdad, prefería no mencionar algunas cosas. Y entre ellas, estaba el hecho de que ella misma ayudó a la rubia a escapar- No quería seguir con todo esto. Y eso hizo que Hiroto ahora esté insoportable –Se carcajeó amargamente en voz alta- Pero eso no es lo único, desde que eso ocurrió Ulvida ascendió a la sub-capitanía y "Padre" le otorgó al equipo Gaia el título de Génesis, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, lo supuse cuando Hiroto y compañía se presentaron en la Secundaria Yokato y jugaron un partido contra mi equipo –Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Y ahora, dentro de poco, mis jugadores se enfrentarán al Épsilon y eso te incluye a ti.

Hikari sonrió con arrogancia- Lo dices como si dudaras de mis dotes, entrenadora –Dijo resaltando la última palabra- Recuerda que yo pertenecía –Y seguía perteneciendo, solo que debía ocultar esa parte de la información, porque si no lo hacía, su plan se iría a pique- a uno de los equipos de rango superior de la Academia Alius –Esta vez cambió su tono a uno más serio- Esos inútiles no tendrán nada que hacer contra tu equipo si me tenéis a mi.

La entrenadora sonrió ante eso. Porque, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, esa pelinegra tenía razón.

-Pero –Hikari volvió a hablar- quiero dejar claro que el equipo Raimon aún no está capacitado para enfrentarse a un equipo de rango superior Hitomiko –Ante lo dicho, la mujer frunció el ceño- Aún les queda mucho por aprender.

La entrenadora sabía muy bien que lo que la chica decía, era verdad. Le iba a responder, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al campo de juego. Habían caminado tan sumidas en la conversación que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora. Así que decidieron dejar a un lado su entretenida charla y concentrarse en el partido, porque, por lo que ambas veían, los jugadores del equipo Raimon no estaban dando todo lo que podían dar.

"Patético" pensó Hikari, sus afirmaciones eran ciertas. Esos muchachos necesitaban mejorar, porque si no lo hacían, las cosas les irían terriblemente mal.

Y pensar que pronto tendría que trabajar con esos inútiles, y no solo eso también tenía que aguantar a esa estúpida gerente engreída. Hikari no tenía paciencia, eso lo sabían muchos, en especial Izumi; la amiga que siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola a cada segundo, la única que fue capaz de ver a la Hikari dulce y amble que se escondía dentro de las cualidades frías y orgullosas de la pelinegra. Sintió algo de lástima al recordar que no sabía el paradero de su amiga, hacía meses que no hablaban. Unos insoportables meses en los que tuvo que aguantar ya no solo las órdenes del pelirrojo, sino también los estúpidos aires de superioridad de Ulvida. Desde que la habían ascendido a sub-capitana, esa peliazul se las daba de jefa en numerosas ocasiones.

Al menos ahora ya no tenía que aguantar eso, porque estaba muy lejos de Génesis, de sus estúpidos compañeros. Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora tendría que ayudar a unos patéticos mocosos que no tenían ni idea de lo que era el fútbol de verdad. No le gustaba cooperar ¿Es que nadie la entendía? Al parecer no. Pero tampoco podía hacharle la culpa de eso a los demás, después de todo ella tampoco había sido muy específica al dar sus razones. Aunque el grandísimo torpe de Hiroto la conocía muy bien, entonces…¿Por qué rayos la mandó a ella a realizar esta misión? ¿Acaso estaba ciego? ¿O era que le gustaba verla enojar? No lo sabía, pero se encargaría de hacerle esto pagar.

Miró a Hitomiko quien veía el partido con el ceño fruncido. La ojiplata, seguido de esto, dirigió su vista al campo de juego sintiendo como la furia que le invadía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ya les había dado una pista para crear una estrategia que les ayudaría a ganar el partido y ellos la habían captado. Estaban teniendo una oportunidad de oro y…¡Por mil demonios! ¡¿Por qué no eran capaces de vencer a sus patéticos rivales?! Maldijo en voz baja mientras se cruzaba brazos pensando en lo que le haría a su maldito capitán cuando le viera. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Rezar por no arrancarles la cabeza a sus futuros compañeros? No, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de que la hubieran mandado a espiarles. La culpa era de Hiroto. Estaba harta de seguir sus estúpidas órdenes, porque solo le traían problema tras problema. Tal vez la idea de Izumi de huir no hubiera sido tan mala después de todo.

Se arrepentía de no haber huido aún, de no haber cogido sus cosas y alejarse de todos de una vez. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo que más le había dolido a la rubia había sido tener que dejar a su hermano solo, sin nadie que lo vigilara o apoyara. Y aunque le costara admitirlo por su enorme orgullo, a Hikari tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a su propio hermano que también estaba enredado en esto. Sonrió amargamente al recordar que Nikko Daidouji, su hermano mayor, también formaba parte de toda esta locura; aunque de una forma menos pública. Aquel pelinegro permanecía en las sombras entrenando a los equipos de rango superior y asegurándose de que se hacían lo bastante fuertes como para cumplir a la perfección la voluntad de "Padre". Ambos eran formaban parte ahora de la oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que era muy difícil escapar.

Pero ella debía mostrarse como una persona fuerte dura e insensible cuando en verdad era alguien muy diferente a eso. Su pregunta era…¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No le quedaba otra que seguir las órdenes de su capitán y esperar a que este plan saliera a la perfección. Porque ahora, tenía que mostrar su otra cara, el rostro de la reina de la oscuridad. Y ese papel le quedaba muy bien.

-La mentira siempre fue mi fuerte –Susurró Hikari dándole una ojeada a Hitomiko- aunque termine dañando a las personas que más quiero.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquel hospital recordando lo sucedido. El detective Onigawara había enviado a Izumi, o como se llama ahora, a Evangelyne de vuelta a la ciudad de Inazuma para llevar a cabo otra misión clave que permitiría por fin dar caza a esos monstruos que atormentaban a Shuuya Goenji. Como bien sabía la rubia, aquellos tres insoportables agentes enviados por la Academia Alius, tenían en vigilancia y, aunque nadie se diera cuenta, en retención a la pequeña Yuka amenazando a su hermano con hacerle algo a la niña si éste no se unía a ellos. Por eso, el pelicrema tuvo que huir a Okinawa confiando en que el detective y los demás agentes lograrían sacar a la pequeña de las garras de esos malnacidos. Porque el detective le hizo una promesa, le prometió al chico que su hermana pronto estaría a salvo y que él pronto podría volver con sus amigos y luchar evitar el mal que la Academia Alius estaba causando.

Por eso, la misión era esta vez, liberar a la pequeña y ponerla a salvo en un lugar seguro. Y la encargada de eso era Evangelyne.

La rubia sonrió con amargura antes de acomodarse su gorra evitando que los mechones de su lago cabello se desprendieran de ésta. Porque ahora, ocultaba sus rubios cabellos tras una gorra rosa, recogidos de tal manera que ni un solo pelo se le viese, sin contar su flequillo claro. Unas gafas de sol le cubrían sus orbes rosas recordándole a la joven que no debía ser vista ni reconocida por nadie en este hospital. Porque si alguno de los que trabajaban para el sitio del cual se había escapado la viesen, sería llevada de vuelta al infierno de donde había salido. Y seguro que no volvería a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Además, recordemos que las paredes de este hospital tienen ojos y era muy peligroso pasear a la vista de todos. Porque los "hombres de negro", como les llamaba ella a aquellos enviados de la Academia Alius, podrían andar por aquí.

La joven se detuvo al pasar por una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta de par en par. Y pudo observar como en el interior de aquella habitación, una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos seis años lloraba desesperadamente sentada en la cama. Aquella niña tenía la tez normal, no muy pálida pero tampoco muy bronceada. Y su cabello pelirrojo estaba algo despeinado, sobretodo en la parte del flequillo de la pequeña. También era portadora de unos grandes orbes azules que ahora se tornaban oscuros por las lágrimas.

Eva no pudo evitar detener su paso al verla, odiaba ver a los niños sufrir, eso era algo muy doloroso.

-¡Quiero ver a mis papás! –Gritaba la pequeña. De repente, algo ocurrió. Millones de recuerdos volvían a la cabeza de la rubia mientras se sobresaltaba al escuchar ese grito.

Se apoyó en la pared antes de que se tocara la frente. Porque en esos instantes, Evangelyne se vio reflejada en aquella niña.

"_¿Donde están mis papás?"_ Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de la chica. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras en su subconsciente divagaban millones de imágenes de su niñez. La respuesta era simple, ella aún no había superado esos oscuros recuerdos que estaban enterrados en su propia alma. Recuerdos gravados como cicatrices que nunca cerrarían aunque ella quisiera. Porque aunque lo que más deseaba era dejar de recordar, no podía. Sus recuerdos estaban ahí aún como heridas abiertas y sangrantes que le murmuraban todo el tiempo de su duro pasado. Tristes susurros que le recordaban todo el daño experimentado.

Una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por su cálida mejilla, pero la chica se resignó a derramar más gotas de agua salada. Prefirió respirar hondo y guardarse sus dolores y temores otra vez en el fondo de su alma, donde debían estar. Se enderezó mostrando un rostro firme y seguro levantándose levemente las gafas para limpiarse el resto de agua que esa delicada lágrima había dejado en su rostro anteriormente. Y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar a aquella habitación.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía hacer esto, estaba retrasando la misión y eso estaba mal. Pero los niños siempre habían sido su debilidad, detestaba verlos sufrir porque ella misma sabía lo que era sufrir brutalmente en tu niñez. Y sabía perfectamente que experimentar ese dolor podía quedar encerrado para siempre en tu corazón. Un simple trauma que ningún niño debía tener.

Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña quien le miraba asustada y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Una dulce sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras se acercaba y le tomaba las manos a la pequeña con una ternura y calidez que conmoverían a cualquiera. Quería decirle a aquella pelirroja de ojos azulados que todo pasaría, que las cosas saldrían bien. Pero Eva cayó en la cuenta de que eso sería una mentira, una cruel mentira que a la joven rubia le habían dicho una vez hace tiempo. No sabía las razones por las cuales esa pequeña niña de seis años lloraba buscando refugio en alguien, pero sabía muy bien que esa pequeña debía aceptar la realidad aunque fuera doloroso. Porque sabía que ese sufrimiento aumentaría si la mentía. Eso era, aceptar la realidad, aceptarla y seguir adelante con el dolor en carne viva siempre. Lo mismo que ella había hecho durante todo este tiempo.

-No llores pequeña, no derrames más lágrimas –Susurró la rubia sonriendo con tristeza- ¿Qué te sucede?

La pequeña la miró con desconfianza, pero luego comprendió que alguien que la hablaba con esa ternura no podía ser alguien malo. Miró a la chica que se encontraba justo en frente de ella, no la conocía pero sintió como una mirada cálida se cernía sobre ella, una mirada llena de un tierno amor maternal. Una dulce mirada que se podía apreciar detrás de las gafas de la joven. La pequeña sintió la felicidad de sentirse querida, pudo ver como la chica que tenía en frente sentía preocupación. Preocupación de verdad. Una sensación que ni siquiera las enfermaras de aquel hospital la habían conseguido transmitir.

La pelirroja soltó las manos de la joven para luego abrazarla y romper a llorar de nuevo. Evangelyne sintió las lágrimas de la niña derramarse contra sus hombros. La niña necesitaba desahogarse y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y lo hacía refugiándose en aquella rubia que seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

Pero entonces, Eva sintió como la curiosidad volvía de vuelta a su cuerpo junto a la preocupación por la pequeña. Esa pelirroja aún no le había dicho el motivo por el cual se sentía tan triste y lamentablemente, la rubia oji-rosa no podía ayudarla si no sabía la razón. Así que separó a la niña de sus brazos. La pequeña solo bajó la mirada pero Eva la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a mirarla a la cara. Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la niña delicadamente mientras la miraba con dulzura, la pequeña solo la observaba curiosa y sorprendida.

-¿Ves? Sin lágrimas estás mucho más guapa –Pronunció la oji-rosa burlona, lo que hizo que la niña sonriera levemente- Y dime señorita…-Dijo en un tono divertido esperando oir el nombre de aquella niña, bromeando para que la pequeña pelirroja se sintiera mejor.

-Airi –Dijo la pequeña algo emocionada.

-Airi ¿ehh? –Dijo para luego suspirar y apoyar un dedo en su barbilla en señal de duda- Pues señorita Airi ¿Puedo llamarla así verdad? –Pronuncio la rubia sin cambiar su tono de voz.

La pequeña solo sonrió y asintió divertida.

-¿Me podía explicar la razón por la cual –Dijo exageradamente la rubia haciendo gestos con las manos- una muchachita tan bella como usted lloraba?¿Es que le ha sucedido algo mi bella dama? –Dijo sin cambiar el tono burlón y divertido.

La pequeña miró a la chica por unos instantes. Sintió como sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar mientras la angustia se apoderaba de ella, bajó la mirada. Y Eva no pudo evitar apreciar ese gesto, sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que veía a un niño llorar. Un fuerte retortijón recorrió su cuerpo, como si una serpiente del tamaño de un camión estuviese intentando subir por su garganta. Simplemente, se quedó muda al ver la reacción de la niña.

-Mis papás…-Dijo en un leve susurro para luego hablar más claro- Están aquí, en el hospital…-La pequeña Airi derramó una lágrima haciéndo entristecer más a Evangelyne- No me dejan verlos –La oji-rosa sintió como la voz de la pequeña se quebraba por momentos. Pero no, no podía dejar que una personita tan delicada y frágil se sintiera así. Sola. Sin nadie que la ayudara a superar ese sufrimiento. Porque la joven rubia había tenido el apoyo de una persona muy especial para ella en sus momentos de debilidad. Su hermano, el hermano del que se había separado. Y sentía que ahora le tocaba ser a ella el hombro donde llorar, esa persona que te ayuda a salir de la oscuridad. Un apoyo para la pequeña Airi- Tuvieron un accidente cuando yo estaba en la escuela –Continuó la pequeña mientras no hacía más que sollozar- Tengo miedo de quedarme sola…-Esas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica sintiera como una estaca de hielo atravesaba su pecho. ¿Miedo? Se preguntó, el mismo miedo que estaba sintiendo ella. El mismo miedo que intentaba enterrar en el fondo de su alma y no mostrarlo nunca más. Porque la soledad, era lo peor que uno podía sufrir y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Evangelyne se quitó las gafas de sol mostrando esos hermosos orbes rosas que transmitían una ternura que sería capaz de mover montañas. Miró unos segundos a la pequeña y sonrió levemente antes de que se quitara la gorra rosa que llevaba mientras sus rebeldes cabellos rubios caían sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró buscando en su mente una manera de calmar a la pequeña. Porque, aquella niña necesitaba un apoyo que no podía transmitirse muy bien escondida tras unas gafas y una gorra. Se acercó a la pelirroja y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras que, con la otra, la tomaba del mentón obligándola a levantar la mirada para que viera su rostro.

Airi se quedó sorprendida mirando esos profundos orbes que solo transmitían calma y serenidad. Es hermosa, pensó la niña. Tan hermosa como "ella". Porque por unos momentos vio en Evangelyne el reflejo de su propia madre. La rubia solo la sonrió con más ternura y eso hizo que la niña la abrazara de nuevo fuertemente. Porque vio en aquella joven, que hacía momentos no sabía que existiera siquiera, el reflejo de su madre. Vio en aquellos orbes rosas, un cálido amor maternal.

Evangelyne solo correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña, quien hundía su cabeza en los hombros de la chica. Seguido de esto, se acercó a su oído y en un leve susurro, le pronunció estas palabras:

-Escúchame Airi –Dijo mientras su voz se tornaba llena de dulzura- Tú nunca estarás sola –Ante esas palabras, la niña abrió sus azulados ojos empapados de lágrimas intentando descifrar el enigma que esas tiernas palabras escondían- No puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien, porque, seamos sinceras…No veo el futuro –Dijo mientras Airi se separaba de ella- ¿Tu puedes verlo? –Le preguntó cómicamente mientras alzaba levemente la voz haciendo que la niña solo negara con la cabeza- Entonces no puedo convencerte de algo que no sabemos si va a pasar –Continuó- Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?

La pequeña Airi solo la miró a los ojos un tanto dudosa.

-Hay algo que sí podemos hacer –Dijo mientras reía, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera curiosidad- Podemos tener fe.

-¿Tener…fe? –Preguntó Airi no muy convencida a lo que la rubia solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tienes fe en que tus padres se pondrán bien, todo pasará –Pronunció- Porque el destino es algo que se puede cambiar. Y si de verdad tienes fe y quieres que tus padres se pongan buenos, el destino escuchará tus plegarias.

La pequeña se quedó pensando por unos segundos, había una cosa que sí podía hacer. Tener fe y esperanza. Porque eso era algo que nadie le podía quitar. Nadie la podía privar de tener esperanza. Absolutamente nadie.

Evangelyne se reincorporó, cogió sus cabellos con las manos y los enredó en lo alto de su cabeza como si fuera a peinarlos en un moño. Cogió con la otra mano su gorra y se la colocó encima de éstos otra vez. Airi la miró sorprendida mientras la joven cogía de nuevo sus gafas y se las colocaba. Dispuesta a caminar hacia la puerta, Evangelyne se detuvo al escuchar un "Espera" que provenía de la pequeña. Se giró para observar el delicado rostro de la pelirroja esperando algo.

-¿Ya te vas? –Pronunció Airi, a lo que la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza- Pero no puedes irte, no sé cómo te llamas…

-Con que quieres saber mi nombre ¿Eh? –Preguntó en tono burlón la rubia, a lo que la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que Eva apreciaba en todo este tiempo que intentaba calmar a la niña. Y se sintió satisfecha de poder apreciar ese gesto. Pero, ¿qué debía responder ahora? No sabía si contestar con su nombre falso, o con el verdadero…Su verdadero nombre, el nombre del que llevaba huyendo hace más de un año. Pero luego comprendió, al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja, que una niña como ella no merecía que la mintiesen. Aunque eso pusiera en peligro todo- Te diré mi nombre, pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que he estado aquí –Dijo burlona y a la vez seriamente.

-Te lo prometo.

-Pues entonces…¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? –Dijo acercándose de nuevo a la niña. Ésta no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería la muchacha, pero aun así asintió haciendo que la rubia riera para después contestar- Hola, me llamo Izumi y tengo catorce años…¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Airi Orimoto, tengo seis años –Dijo la pequeña al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

-Bueno Airi, encantada de conocerte –Dijo mientras se enderezaba- Siento no poderme quedar más tiempo pero me tengo que ir –Caminó con decisión hasta apoyarse en la puerta, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar otra vez a la niña- Y recuerda –Hizo una leve pausa para levantarse las gafas de sol levemente para mostrar su ojos- Yo no he estado aquí –Dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña para después acomodarse las gafas otra vez en su sitio y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Tachimukai se limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo. No acertaba ni una en el partido y para colmo la no les daban ni una oportunidad. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto contra él? ¿Contra su equipo? Porque no era el único, todos sus compañeros estaban jugando sin energía, sin ganas de nada. El único que mostraba algo de interés por ganar era Endo, el único que se esforzaba por sacar a delante a su equipo. Porque los demás, sinceramente, parecía que no estaban en el campo.

Y como no sentirse así, todos estaban frustrados. Cada vez que intentaban pasar o interceptar un balón, Otomura se les adelantaba y daba alguna orden a sus compañeros para que éstos contrarrestaran sus movimientos. Ni siquiera Kido lograba parar al equipo rival. Solo habían hecho algo bien en todo el partido, meter un gol. Habían metido un gol gracias a la pista que les dio Hikari. Todo iba bien en ese entonces, pero lo que no se esperaban era que, al marcar ese gol, habían despertado el verdadero poder de la . El verdadero poder del ritmo. Y superar al ritmo, era extremadamente difícil.

El portero suplente del equipo Raimon volvió a mirar al campo, analizando el punto exacto donde se encontraba el balón. Sí, ahí estaba, pasando de un lado a otro entre las piernas de los jugadores del equipo rival.

Mientras tanto, Endo solo miraba el resto del partido atónito desde la portería, intentando encontrar una explicación. La explicación del porqué demonios sus compañeros estaban jugando así de mal. Pero él no se daría por vencido, era el capitán. Y si sus compañeros no jugaban como es debido, él mismo se encargaría de proteger la portería. No dejaría entrar ni un solo gol. Y mantendría la ventaja que tenían hasta el final.

**La entrenadora Hitomiko volvió a su sitio en el banquillo, a su lado se sentó Hikari. Y lamentablemente, la pelinegra se sentó también al lado de Natsumi.**

**-Qué haces aquí –Preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía al lado, esperando una respuesta coherente. Aki y Haruna se preguntaban lo mismo en sus mentes, solo que se limitaron a observar el partido y no decir nada. No conocían a esa chica, pero había venido con la entrenadora y si ella la dejaba estar aquí, no eran quienes para contradecir sus órdenes. Así que simplemente, lo dejaron pasar.**

**-¿Porqué mejor no te concentras en el partido, niñata? –Dijo con simpleza sin apartar la mirada del campo de juego. No miraba a la cara a Natsumi y eso solo enfurecía aun más a la castaña- Porque no veo que tus amiguitos hagan una gran labor en el campo –Estas últimas palabras hicieron que la gerente fijara su vista en el partido de nuevo. Y lo que vió, no le gustó nada.**

Kibo, el gran y robusto defensa encargado de proteger su portería, salió para adentrarse en el área del equipo Raimon; para, junto a los dos delanteros de la , realizar su técnica de tiro Vuelo de Águila.

Endo dio una palmada, esperando impaciente ese tiro para poder pararlo cuanto antes. Porque lo pararía, costara lo que costara. Y les demostraría a todos que ni un solo gol pasaría de la portería del Raimon mientras él siguiera en pie.

_-El defensa Kibo sale de su posición inicial –Informó con emoción el comentarista- Y él, junto a sus dos compañeros, realizarán la técnica especial de Oumihara. ¿Conseguirán marcar esta vez?_

"_No, por supuesto que no"_ **Pensó Endo mientras veía como los dos delanteros del equipo rival eran impulsados hacia el cielo por Kibo para luego dar una voltereta en el aire y chutar los dos con fuerza el balón, haciendo que un gran águila acompañe a éste hacia la portería.**

-¡Vuelo de Águila! –Pronunciaron los dos delanteros al unisono, mientras el balón, ahora se dirigía a Endo.

**-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Aki desde el banquillo. Hikari solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos, sin girar la cabeza para luego preguntarse algo. ¿Por qué esa gerente animaba tanto a su equipo. Vale, pensó la pelinegra, esa pregunta le pareció absurda. Era una gerente, por Dios. Animar a su estúpido equipucho era su trabajo. Aunque todos sabían que era algo más, los animaba porque eran sus amigos. Amigos de verdad, y el trabajo de un amigo era apoyarse en los momentos difíciles.**

**Hikari volvió a centrarse en el partido, mientras observaba como Endo estaba listo para realizar su técnica de bloqueo.**

-¡Mano Demoniaca/Mano celestial! –Pronunció el de la banda naranja mientras, con su técnica, paraba el balón sin dificultad alguna.

_-¡Y Endo consigue parar ese tiro con total facilidad! –Gritaba eufórico el comentarista._

Los segundos pasaron. Oumihara tenía el balón en su poder otra vez y seguía sin cederle una oportunidad al equipo Raimon, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de Otomura.

-¡Pase a Koja en ocho tiempos! –Gritó el estratega peliazul, indicándole a la pequeña jugadora rubia de la caracola en la cabeza que le pasara al delantero de cabellos rizados.

Koja interceptó el balón para después chutar hacia la portería, sin ningún tipo de técnica. Endo lo logró parar lanzándose sobre el balón para después quedar en el suelo. Y así sucesivamente…

Los minutos pasaban y una lluvia de tiros se cernían sobre el capitán del Raimon, pero él los conseguía parar todos. Porque jamás se daría por vencido.

_-¡Pero qué asombroso –informó el comentarista- Oumihara lanza una tormenta de tiros; pero a Endo no se le escapa ni uno solo!_

-Nada pasará por esta portería –Gritó Endo con una sonrisa, se estaba esforzando duramente pero a pesar del cansancio no dejaba de animar a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, eso sí que les sorprendía a todos.

Desde el otro campo, Tsunami no dejaba de observar al portero. Ese chico era increíble, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer. A pesar de haber aprendido hace poco a jugar, se esforzaría al máximo también.

-Pues yo tampoco me dejaré vencer -Susurró el pelirrosa.

-¡Ichinose! –Endo llamó a su compañero para pasarle el balón desde la portería con un pase alto.

El castaño captó el pase, interceptó el balón y consiguió adentrarse en el campo del equipo rival. Pero pronto se plantó Tsunami en frente de él, listo para intentar robarle el balón al chico. Y digo intentar porque aquel pelirrosa se confió demasiado al creer que podría quitarle el balón a uno de los mejores jugadores de la liga de los Estados Unidos.

_-¡Ichinose logra burlar la defensa, ahora el Raimon contraataca!_

Así era, Ichinose le superó fácilmente, pero no contaba con una cosa…

-¡Akamine –Otomura llamó a su compañero- cuatro tiempos! –Y con esa órden, el defensa de la secundaria Oumihara, con un simple barrido, logra frenar a Ichinose y mandar el balón fuera del campo. Porque…Mejor fuera que dentro ¿No?

"_Por poco"_ **Pensó Endo mientras recordaba que casi habían tenido oportunidad de tirar. **

"_Tal vez si hubieran conseguido burlar bien a la defensa…"_** Se decía Hikari observándolo todo. Sí, ese equipo al que se había unido hace unos momentos necesitaba mejorar enormemente.**

Tsunami dio un puñetazo al suelo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios no conseguía robar un balón?! No parecía tan difícil, pero cada vez que lo intentaba fallaba. Un fallo detrás de otro. Se sentía frustrado cada vez que veía la facilidad con la que sus compañeros eran capaces de hacer eso. Y él simplemente no podía. ¿Es que acaso era un inútil? Al parecer sí. Por la mente del pelirrosa pasó una idea: Quizás no servía para esto. A lo mejor no servía para jugar al fútbol. Pero NO. El pelirrosa se abofeteó en su mente. No debía decir eso. No se daría por vencido y la próxima vez, no iba a fallar.

Kido observaba como aquel pelirrosa se maldecía a sí mismo. Sonrió con satisfacción al descubrir una cosa: Tsunami era el punto débil del equipo rival, al igual que Tachimukai lo era para el equipo Raimon. Se dio cuenta que los dos equipos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y aprovecharía eso. **Porque, como Otomura diría:** _"Ahora nosotros también sabemos quién es la nota discordante de su equipo" _**Pensó con cierta diversión el creador de juego del Raimon.**

**-Ya queda poco para el final del partido –Pensó Hikari en voz alta- Si siguen así, la conseguirá ganar –Esas palabras enfurecieron a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado, pero se guardó los comentarios para otra ocasión.**

**-Para ganar, necesitan anotar al menos dos goles –Informó Haruna sin apartar la vista del partido.**

**-Sí, y con Endo de portero no conseguirán meter ninguno –Dijo Aki con un tono lleno de esperanza.**

**-Nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo –Advirtió Hikari en un tono de seriedad y severidad- Además, con un solo jugador activo no se gana un partido –Continuó diciendo mientras Natsumi la miraba con desprecio.**

"_¿Pero quién se ha creido?"_** Se preguntaba la castaña indignada ante la actitud de la ojiplata.**

-¡Pido un cambio en la alineación! –Gritó Kido a lo que el árbitro le concedió esa petición. Todos se sorprendieron ante eso mientras los jugadores del Raimon se acercaban al de las rastas- Ichinose cambiará de posición. Ahora él, Megane y Rika serán nuestros tres delanteros –Ordenó el chico mientras Endo solo le miraba extrañado. ¿Tres delanteros? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del de la banda naranja.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Rika entusiasmada- ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría! –Todos la miraban mientras ella saltaba eufórica con estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos para luego abalanzarse contra Ichinose- Este es el nacimiento de la pareja delantera más fuerte del equipo Raimon –El pobre Ichinose solo sentía que cada vez le abrazaba con más y más fuerza. A este paso, la peliazul le iba a ahogar un día de estos.

-¡Oye dijeron tres delanteros! –Corrigió Megane molesto- ¡¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no ignorarme?! –Pero la peliazul no le hizo ningún caso a pesar de estas palabras.

Endo se quedó pensando por unos segundos…¡Ya lo sabía! Lo que Kido había planeado era reforzar la delantera aprovechando la baja defensa del equipo rival. Y eso les iba a ayudar bastante, ¡hasta a lo mejor anotaban otro gol y todo! Miró al estratega con admiración antes de que volviera a su sitio en la portería. Ahora sí que jugaban enserio. Porque, por fín el Raimon se ponía las pilas.

Tachimukai se encargó de reanudar el partido sacando desde la línea de fuera, justamente desde el lateral derecho, en el campo de la . Estaban cerca de la portería así que no podían desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

El balón le llegó a Kido, quien rápidamente se la pasó a Toko. Ésta avanzó encontrándose con Tsunami quien volvió a intentar robarle el balón a la pelirroja. Esta vez lo tenía que conseguir, se decía el pelirrosa. Pero Toko fue más rápida y le esquivó sin dificultad alguna haciendo que el chico se sintiera más frustrado. Y justo cuando Akamine, defensa de los rivales, le iba a robar el balón…

-¡Toko pásasela a Ichinose! –Le ordenó Kido, la chica obedeció y se la pasó al castaño haciendo que Otomura se sorprendiera, Kido al fin había comprendido su estrategia- ¡Fubuki, Kabellama, Kogure! –Llamó a los tres defensas quienes se habían adelantado conectando pases entre sí y burlando a los jugadores de la .

Esta vez, el balón le llegó a Ichinose quien se la pasó a Rika.

**-¿Sigues pensando que nuestro equipo es tan malo? –Le preguntó Natsumi a la pelinegra con un cierto tono de arrogancia desde el banquillo.**

**Hikari ni siquiera escuchó esa pregunta. Estaba tan concentrada viendo el partido que ni si quiera estaba pendiente de lo que la rodeaba. Simplemente , analizaba a cada uno de los jugadores con la mirada.**

-¡Bien hecho Kido! –Se carcajeó Endo mientras animaba a su amigo- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Por algo te llaman el estratega maestro! –Y esas palabras, llegaron a los oídos del de rastas, quien sonrió satisfecho. Pero el creador de juego se giró al notar como Otomura no le quitaba la vista de encima, porque el peliazul estaba ahí, y se giró para mirarle a los ojos desafiante.

"_Qué inteligente eres" _**Pensaba el estratega peliazul **_"Cambiaste el ritmo de nuestro equipo y reacomodaste el ritmo de todo el partido"_** Se dijo devolviéndole la mirada al de rastas, una mirada igual de desafiante. Y que quede claro que pronto le daría la vuelta al partido otra vez.**

Rika corría manipulando el balón con rapidez, en frente suya apareció Tsunami listo para intentarlo de nuevo. Pero el pelirrosa se sorprendió mucho cuando Otomura le ordenó algo…

-¡Tsunami espera! –Le dijo haciéndolo entrar en un estado de confusión-¡Déjala pasar! –Continuó Otomura. Tsunami le obedeció dejando pasar a Rika quien iba a paso decidido, pero eso no duró mucho- ¡Akamine, cuatro tiempos! –Esta vez, el otro defensa consiguió robar el balón burlando a la peliazul- ¡Pásasela a Tsunami!

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras veía como el balón se aproximaba a él. Dudoso, lo paró con el pecho y lo dejó en sus pies observando como una pelirroja se aproximaba a él en una barrida. Pero justo a tiempo, Otomura le ordenó que se la pasara a uno de sus compañeros. Y así lo hizo, porque de no haberlo hecho, el balón ahora estaría siendo manipulado por el equipo Raimon.

-Bien, me has ganado –Dijo Toko con una sonrisa desafiante antes de irse y dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Tsunami se quedó estático. Por fin le salía algo bien y aunque no había robado ningún baló hasta ahora, había ayudado a su equipo. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan…raro? Sí, esa era la palabra. Cuando jugaba al fútbol, una sensación recorría su cuerpo, una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Una sensación muy distinta a la que sentía cuando surfeaba. El pelirrosa abrió los ojos descomunalmente cayendo en la cuenta de una cosa. Miró a todos cuando se dio cuenta del panorama en el que estaba. Tal vez era eso, sí, tenía que ser eso. Todo este tiempo había estado comparando el surf con aquel deporte, esperando sentir lo mismo al jugar que al surfear. Pero el fútbol era algo muy distinto, por eso fallaba tanto. Ahora se había dado cuenta. Y como ahora comprendía eso, se dejaría llevar al ritmo del partido sin fallar una vez más.

El tiempo se agotaba, Kido llevaba el balón esta vez, al parecer se lo había conseguido quitar al equipo rival.

-¡Rika! –Llamó a la peliazul mientras le pasaba la pelota. Pero Tsunami fue más rápido y a paso decidido, saltó interceptando el balón en el aire para después pasárselo a…

-¡Koguchi! –Pronunció el pelirrosa mientras le lanzaba el balón a su compañero.

**Otomura lo observaba todo, viendo como Tsunami había mejorado y eso significaba que su equipo ya no tenía ninguna nota discordante**_ "Y ahora el ritmo vuelve a cambiar"_** Pensó satisfecho.**

Pasaron los minutos, ningún equipo cedía y el tiempo se acababa. El Raimon y la estaban al mismo nivel y ningún equipo se dejaba vencer. El balón pasaba de equipo en equipo, dado que cuando uno lo tenía en su poder, el otro se lo acababa robando y así sucesivamente. Una lucha en el campo de juego de la que nadie quería perder.

El balón estaba ahora en el poder del Raimon, era concretamente Ichinose quien lo llevaba. Se había adentrado en el campo del equipo rival tras mucho esfuerzo. Estaba muy cerca de la portería y era su oportunidad de oro. Solo tenía que burlar a dos defensas, uno de ellos Tsunami; y si lo conseguía, el partido estaba hecho. Hecho a favor del Raimon.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada, era que Tsunami al fín, había conseguido robarle el balón. Y eso le sorprendió mucho, pero no solo a él, sino a todos los allí presentes.

"_Rayos"_** Pensó el pelirrosa al ver que el equipo Raimon cubría a todos sus compañeros**_ "No puedo pasar a nadie"_ **Se dijo frustrado, pero a su mente llegó una solución** _"En ese caso…Voy a tener que tirar"_

Entonces todos observaron como una gran ola aparecía detrás del pelirrosa. El chico estaba a punto de realizar su técnica. Tsunami se subió al balón montando esa inmensa ola como si surfeara para después dar tres giros en el aire y chutar el balón con fuerza- ¡Impulso Tsunami/Remate Tsunami! –El balón se dirigía con fuerza y rapidez a la portería. Tsunami lo había lanzado desde su propio campo pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera fuerza.

_-¡No lo puedo creer –Gritaba el comentarista- Tsunami dispara desde su área!_

**-¡Cuidado Endo! –Gritó desesperadamente Aki desde el banquillo.**

-¡Mano…-Dijo Endo, pero ese tiro ya estaba enfrente suya y no le dio tiempo a realizar la técnica, así que solo alzó el puño con seguridad rezando por parar ese tiro. Y al hacer eso, preocupó a todos y a la vez les sorprendió.

Y con mucho esfuerzo aguantaba ese tiro con el puño, pero no resistió más. El portero de la banda naranja Salió disparado contra la red de su propia portería. Lo que más sorprendió a todos es que…Sorprendentemente consiguió desviar el balón.

"_Será estúpido" _**Se quejó Hikari en su mente**_ "Podría haberse hacho daño" _**Pensó la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas de sol.**

_-¡Endo sale disparado, pero no se anotó ningún gol! _

**El silbato sonó dando fin al partido.**

* * *

Evangelyne se paró justo en frente de una puerta. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y eso no le iba a gustar al detective. Miró el letrero con seriedad antes de que sonriera de medio lado.

"_Habitación 263"_ **Pensó la chica. Porque esto, no hacía nada más que comenzar.**

* * *

**Jejeje os esperabais beso en la primera escena ¿verdad? Ya, lo habría puesto pero es que no quiero que los romances vayan demasiado rápido XD Todo a su devido tiempo... Bien, os pido perdón otra vez por tardarme tanto en subir. Es que como aquí en España estamos a final de curso, los exámenes y los trabajos se nos echan encima Y no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta ahora, así que si me tardo demasiado en los próximos capis, os pido disculpas y paciencia por adelantado :)**

**Y ahora, sin más que decir, pasaré a las preguntas:**

**-¿Os gustó el capi?**

**-¿Os pareció largo o corto?**

**-¿Nacerá algo entre Venere y Burn?**

**-¿Por qué Izumi/Eva se sintió identificada con la pequeña Airi?**

**-¿Hikari logrará tener paciencia a aguantar al equipo?**

**-¿Eva conseguirá liberar a Yuka?**

**-¿Me perdonarán por haber tardado tanto?¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
